Piking Flowers
by GamemasterTom
Summary: Lo que parece un día cualquiera cambiara a una aventura de grandes y pequeñas proporciones cuando Fluttershy descubra a unas extrañas criaturas mitad planta, mitad animal.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Era un bello día en Equestria, el sol de Celestia brillaba en lo alto, y la patrulla del clima acababa de terminar su labor de despejar el cielo, por lo cual no había ni una sola nube a la vista. La vida en Ponyville iba por su curso normal, los pequeños jugaban en la plaza central, mientras los adultos hacían sus tareas diarias.

Claramente parecía un día de esos donde nada fuera de lo normal ocurriría.

Un poco fuera de aldea, cerca del borde del bosque Everfree, una Pegaso amarilla de melena rosada estaba recogiendo sus flores favoritas y poniéndolas en una cesta, lista para llevarlas a su cabaña. Fluttershy entonaba alegremente una melodía mientras cortaba las hermosas flores.

"Oh, estas serán perfectas" – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a tomar las flores de un arbusto. Eran flores bastante simples, 5 pétalos blancos con un centro amarillo.

Sin embargo, al tomar la primera con su boca, sintió algo extraño: La flor era dura como el acero…..de hecho, ¡era de acero!

Fluttershy retrocedió al sentir la dureza de la flor, y vio como esta caía del arbusto, pero no sola. La flor estaba unida a una extraña planta: Tenía la forma de una cebolla y era de color rojo, con un diseño de triángulos adornándola alrededor. De la planta inmediatamente brotaron 3 largas patas, que hacían de soporte, permitiendo que la cebolla roja estuviera a la altura de los ojos de la Pegaso.

Fluttershy estaba asustada, pero a la vez intrigada por aquella extraña planta que estaba frente a ella. Jamás había visto algo similar cerca de Ponyville antes. Cuidadosamente, acerco una pezuña y muy delicadamente toco la cebolla.

Apenas se hizo el contacto, la cebolla empezó a agitarse, haciendo saltar a Fluttershy hacia atrás. La flor, que estaba hasta arriba de la planta, se cerró e inmediatamente se abrió de nuevo, escupiendo lo que parecía ser una semilla, la cual bajo suavemente hasta el suelo y se enterró en la tierra.

Luego de unos segundos, salió un pequeño tallo con una sola hoja verde del lugar donde la semilla se había enterrado. Fluttershy creyó ver que el tallo de movía, como si tratará de salir de su entierro.

"Oh, cielos. ¿Qué hago? Tal vez deba llevársela a Twilight para que la estudie." – pensó Fluttershy, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que pasó la última vez que llevo algo desconocido al pueblo. –"¿Pero y si es algo que devorará al pueblo?, tal vez sea mejor dejarla aquí mismo." – El tallo de movió una vez más, y esta vez, Fluttershy escucho un ruido que provenía del tallo, un ruido parecido a un llamado de auxilio.

Fluttershy, creyendo que, fuera lo que fuese esa cosa, estaba lastimada, se decidió y tomó el tallo con sus dientes, arrancándolo lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo que apareció frente a ella fue algo que jamás había visto antes, ni siquiera en los libros de su amiga Twilight.

"¡Increíble!" – Dijo, mirando fijamente a lo que tenía por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Descubrimientos**

"¿¡Que pensabas trayendo esa cosa a Ponyville, Fluttershy!"

"B-bueno, es que pensé que t-t-tal vez…"

"Lo siento Fluttershy, pero la última vez que trajiste una criatura desconocida, la mitad del pueblo fue devorado."

"Oh no, ¿creen que deba conseguir más instrumentos? Creo que un chelo y unos tambores funcionaran."

La discusión ya llevaba unos minutos. Las amigas de Fluttershy se habían juntado en la librería de Twilight para ver qué era lo que ella había descubierto. Obviamente, ninguna de ellas demostró estar feliz.

En el centro de la habitación principal de la librería estaba la cebolla, que Fluttershy logró traer en su espalda. Y muy cerca de ella estaba una pequeña criatura de color rojo, cuya altura, incluyendo el tallo en su cabeza y la hoja en la punta de este, no superaba la altura de las piernas de ninguna de las ponis que estaban presentes. El rostro de la criatura estaba compuesto de 2 ojos blancos con pequeñas pupilas negras y una puntiaguda nariz, nada más.

Era aquel ser el que había salido de la planta que Fluttershy arrancó, y desde que vio a la Pegaso no ha dejado de seguirla.

"Fluttershy…"-dijo Twilight, la unicornio morada dueña de la librería. –"Creí que ya habías entendido que traer criaturas desconocidas era peligroso."

"Lo sé Twilight, pero no podía dejar al pequeño Steve ahí abandonado."

"¿Steve?" – Preguntó la otra Pegaso en la habitación, llamada Rainbow Dash.

"Asi decidí llamarlo, creo que le gusta." –respondió Fluttershy, sonriéndole al pequeño, quien corría alrededor de la librería viendo todo lo que le fuera posible.

"Fluttershy, dulzura, no debes nombrarla, si la nombras, te encariñas de ella." – Dijo la pony de tierra naranja, Applejack.

"Ellas tienen razón, cariño…" – dijo la unicornio blanca, Rarity. – "Por muy linda que esta criatura sea, fue muy imprudente de tu parte traerla hasta aquí, quien sabe que malos modales tenga."

Mientras las 6 ponis discutían, Steve seguía investigando todo lo que estaba alrededor de él, desde los estantes llenos de libros, hasta las otras criaturas que el encontraba similares a la que lo desenterró. Finalmente se detuvo cerca de Applejack, y empezó a escalar por una de sus patas traseras.

"Oye, bájate de ahí." – dijo la pony, sacudiendo su pata obligando a Steve a bajar, pero este volvió a escalar. – "Dije que te bajes." – Y sacudió su pierna de nuevo, sin embargo, Steve continuó a escalar. – "Dije. Que. Te. ¡BAJES!" – Applejack no aguanto más, y esta vez la sacudida fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Steve hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tirando al piso bote de basura.

"¡Steve!" – Gritó Fluttershy completamente asustada ante el pensamiento de que el pequeño estaba herido, las demás ponis estaban con caras similares.

"¡L-lo siento Fluttershy! No sé que me pasó" – respondió la pony naranja, obviamente arrepentida de haber dejado su enojo tomar control de sus acciones.

De pronto, la pila de basura que estaba en el piso empezó a moverse, y Steve salió de ellas tomando un corazón de manzana en sus manos. No demostraba señales de estar herido, de hecho, no parecía haber notado el que fue pateado a través de la habitación.

Las ponis solo observaron como Steve llevaba la manzana en sus pequeñas manos, hasta donde la cebolla se encontraba.

"¿Pero que está….?" – La pregunta de Twilight quedó interrumpida cuando, una vez ubicado exactamente bajo la cebolla, la manzana fue atraído hacia esta por una luz y, aparentemente, "devorada" por la planta.

"Díganme que no soy la única que vio eso." – Dijo Rainbow, siéndola única que logro despabilarse del espectáculo que acababa de ocurrir.

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera responder, la cebolla se sacudió, y acto seguido escupió otra semilla, similar a la que Fluttershy vio antes. A pesar de haber un piso de madera en la librería, la semilla se enterró con una increíble facilidad. No pasaron segundos y ya había un nuevo tallo con su hoja verde en el piso.

"¿Pero qué rayos es eso?" – Esta vez siendo Applejack quien rompió el silencio.

"Ya había visto eso, de ese tallo salió Steve cuando lo encontré." – Respondió Fluttershy.

"Oh, no. Eso quiere decir que probablemente sea otra de esas…. ¡Cosas!" – Dijo Twilight atemorizada de que Ponyville corriera el mismo peligro que sufrieron hace un tiempo con los Parasprites.

"Tranquila, Twilight." – Dijo Rarity – "Estoy segura que podemos evitar que ese pequeño lleve más cosas a la cebolla". Sin embargo, Steve solo se quedaba observando el nuevo tallo que habría brotado, luego mirando a las ponis, como si quisiera decirles algo.

"¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Quieres que saque a tu amigo?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, quien, a pesar de saber el riesgo que representaba, no podía ignorar como Steve miraba al tallo con cierta impaciencia, a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostraba.

"Ni te atrevas, Fluttershy, podría ser peligroso." – Le advirtió Rainbow Dash.

"Pero Steve…"

"¡Nada de "peros"! Ya escuchaste a Twilight, la última vez, se comieron el pueblo, ¿quién sabe qué harán estos…..?" – Rainbow se vio interrumpida cuando escucho un ruido, como si algo hubiera roto un pedazo de madera. Las ponis se voltearon a ver.

"¡PINKIE PIE!" – Gritaron las 5 ponis a su amiga rosada, Pinkie Pie, quien había sacado el tallo del suelo, creando un segundo Steve, exactamente igual al original.

"Em…. ¿Oops?" – Dijo, tratando de falsificar una sonrisa. – "Lo siento chicas, pero no pude resistirme, el cómo bailaba ese tallo me hizo creer que estos pequeños podrían adorar las fiestas." – La respuesta de sus amigas fue bastante simple, 5 pezuñas golpeando 5 frentes.

"¡Pikmin!"

Las 6 ponis dieron un salto, luego giraron su atención a los 2 Steve. Ambos estaban viéndose cara a cara, diciendo la misma palabra, uno después del otro. – "¡Pikmin!"

"Pi… ¿Qué?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Voy a adivinar a que ese es el verdadero nombre de estas cosas." –Respondió Twilight, que miraba detenidamente al nuevo espécimen para ver si había alguna diferencia física. Nada, ambos Pikmins eran exactamente iguales.

"Será mejor encerrarlos, antes de que lleven más cosas a esa cebolla y salgan mas de ellos." – La sugerencia de Rainbow no era mala en realidad, ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Fluttershy que quería ayudar a los pequeños, podía permitirse que Ponyville sufriera otra plaga.

"No creo que sean tan malos, miren, les gusta esto." – Pinkie estaba jugando con los Pikmins, haciendo malabares con ellos mientras andaba en 2 patas por la librería.

"¡P-Pinkie, por favor no!" – Fluttershy obviamente estaba asustada de la forma en que los Pikmins eran utilizados como simples juguetes, a pesar de que no demostraban en sus rostros emoción alguna.

Pinkie Pie se detuvo de golpe, accidentalmente lanzando a los 2 Pikmins por los aires hasta la entrada de la librería….en el momento exacto que el asistente de Twilight, Spike, entraba con 2 bolsas de papel cargadas con comida.

"Twilight, ya traje todo lo de la…. ¡Augh!" -El impacto de las 2 criaturas hizo que Spike perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. A pesar de ser un poco más pequeños que Spike, los Pikmins, apenas se levantaron de la caída, se apegaron a Spike y, utilizando las hojas en la punta de sus cabezas, empezaron a golpearlo lentamente.-"¡Hey! ¡Déjenme ya…cosas raras!"

"¡Rápido, alguien haga algo!" – gritó Twilight, al ver a su asistente en el piso, siendo extrañamente superado por lo que básicamente son 2 plantas andantes.

"Hay no, por favor pequeños, ya dejen a Spike." – decía Fluttershy en vano a los Pikmin, quienes simplemente continuaban en su asalto al dragón bebé.

"Tengo una idea, esto ayuda con las criaturas en la granja, tal vez sirva con ellos también." – Applejack se llevo una pezuña a la boca y dio un fuerte silbido. Casi instantáneamente, los 2 Pikmins se detuvieron y corrieron hasta estar enfrente de la pony granjera.

Spike se levantó, adolorido por la golpiza que acababa de recibir. – "¿Qué rayos son esas cosas, y por qué me atacaron?

"Tengo una teoría, pero necesitaré que los Pikmins se queden aquí por un tiempo para poder estudiarlos, les avisaré apenas tenga datos más concretos." – dijo Twilight. Las demás ponis asintieron con la cabeza.

La luz de la librería empezaba a irse, por la ventana se veía el sol de Celestia ocultándose, dando paso a la luna. Los Pikmin parecieron haberlo notado también, pues apenas el último rayo de sol desapareció, corrieron hasta la cebolla, escalaron por una de sus patas y se metieron dentro de esta.

Las ponis solo veían asombradas como la cebolla, luego de que los 2 Pikmins estuvieran adentro, guardaba sus patas y, utilizando la flor en la parte superior, empezaba a flotar hasta estar casi pegada al techo.

"Creo que será un largo proceso de estudio. ¿Está bien que se queden aquí, Fluttershy?" – Pregunto la unicornio morada.

"Por supuesto, Twilight."

"Bien, oh, y una cosa más."

"¿Si?"

"No vuelvas a llamarlo Steve, ¿de acuerdo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Red & Blue**

Un nuevo día en Ponyville, y el sol se levantaba lentamente, introduciendo sus rayos matinales por la ventana de la librería.

Apenas fue alcanzada por los rayos del sol, Twilight se dio vuelta y se cubrió con sus sábanas, queriendo dormir un poco más. ¿Y quién podría culparla? Los últimos 5 días con sus noches, la unicornio no había hecho nada más que estudiar a los Pikmin rojos, quienes estaban en este momento dentro de la cebolla roja en la habitación principal.

Parecía que Twilight iba a poder conciliar un segundo sueño, aunque fuera uno corto, cuando en ese momento una voz que provenía del piso de abajo la sacudió.

_"Hikkonukarete, anata dake ni tsuite yuku.  
Kyou mo hakobu, tatakau, fueru, soshite taberareru.  
Hottakasarete, mata atte nagerarete.  
Demo watashitachi anata ni shitagaitsukushimasu."_

La extraña canción hizo saltar a Twilight fuera de su cama, sin embargo, ella no se preguntaba quién podía ser. Después de todo, solo conocía a una pony con la habilidad de cantar sobre cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Twilight bajo hasta el primer piso, y aun con la puerta cerrada Twilight podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba del otro lado.

"Pinkie, ¿qué crees que estas….?" – Twilight se quedó sin habla al ver el espectáculo. La pony de tierra rosa estaba marchando por el primer piso, mientras continuaba cantando esa extraña canción en un idioma que Twilight jamás había escuchado. Cerca de Pinkie iban 6 Pikmins rojos, esto hizo reaccionar a Twilight una vez más.

"¡PINKIE!" – Gritó esta vez, obligando a su amiga a detener su marcha y mirarla con una cara confusa. –"¡De donde salieron los otros 4! ¡Se supone que eran sólo 2! ¿Y que es esa canción?"

"Oh, solo estoy cantando Ai no Uta, a los pequeños les encanta." – Respondió Pinkie, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – "Y estos otros pequeños vienen de las sobras de tu cena."

"Ai no…. ¡¿de mi cena?" – dijo Twilight, enojada por lo que hizo Pinkie, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo y dijo. – "Ugh, olvídalo, ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías ir a buscar a las demás por favor? Creo que ya se suficiente sobre estos Pikmins para explicarles a todas."

Pinkie simplemente asintió con la cabeza y saltó su camino hasta la entrada de la librería, con los Pikmins cerca de ella. Al ver esto, Twilight desesperada silbó lo más fuerte que pudo, con esto, los 6 Pikmins se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta y corrieron al lado de Twilight, Pinkie siguiendo su camino sin darse cuenta.

Mediodía en Ponyville, y las 5 amigas de Twilight se encontraban reunidas en la librería, listas para escuchar los resultados del estudio. Twilight llegó del segundo piso, lanzando un enorme bostezo que demostraba su falta de sueño y con su melena toda despeinada.

"Twilight, querida, ¿estás bien? Te ves horrible." – Pregunto Rarity.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, no es nada." – Respondió Twilight, lanzando otro bostezo. – "En fin, creo que ya he descubierto lo suficiente sobre los Pikmin."

"Yo ya se algo de ellos, que pegan duro." – Dijo Spike, quien se encontraba lo más alejado posible de los 6 Pikmins, quienes estaban formando una pequeña fila junto a Twilight.

"Em, Spike, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"No, no estoy bien, si 2 de ellos ya me causaron bastante dolor, imagina lo que 6 pueden hacer."

"Tranquilo Spike, si mis estudios son correctos, ellos no te atacarán mientras nadie los lance directamente hacia ti." – Dijo de manera segura Twilight, recibiendo miradas curiosas de sus amigas. – "Resulta que los Pikmin no hacen nada por si solos además de curiosear un poco por sus alrededores. Solo realizaran una acción dependiendo de hacia donde los lances. ¿Recuerdan cuando Applejack lanzó al primer Pikmin hacia el bote de basura?"

"Yo trataba de no recordarlo." – Dijo Applejack, aun apenada de haber dejado su enojo controlarla.

"Pues resulta que al hacerlo, le diste al Pikmin una orden de recolectar algún objeto de ahí y hacer algo con él. Y gracias a lo que me dijo Pinkie esta mañana, creo que he descubierto algo más: Los Pikmins al parecer tienen un instinto por llevar objetos con algún valor nutritivo hasta su cebolla para reproducir más miembros de su especie."

"Emmm, ¿en español, por favor?" – Preguntó Rainbow Dash, no entiendo muy bien lo que dijo su amiga, Twilight suspiró.

"Llevan la comida hasta su nido y salen más de ellos."

"Oh, eso tiene más sentido."

"¿Pero qué pasa con lo que no es comida?" – Pregunto Rarity – "Porque no pienso dejar que esos Pikmin tomen algunas de las joyas que utilizo en mis diseños."

"Tranquila Rarity, observa." – Twilight procedió a tomar con sus dientes uno de los Pikmin por el tallo, y lo lanzó hasta una mesa donde un pergamino enrollado se encontraba. El Pikmin tomó el pergamino con sus pequeñas manos y camino hasta donde Twilight se encontraba, entregándole el objeto. – "¿Ven? Si el objeto no posee algún valor nutritivo para ellos, lo entregaran a una de nosotras."

"Pero eso no explica cómo es que estas criaturas no nos atacan como atacaron a Spike." – Dijo Applejack.

"Creo que eso tiene que ver contigo, Fluttershy." – Dijo Twilight, girando su cabeza hasta la Pegaso amarilla.

"¿Y-yo?"

"Algunos animales salvajes toman por madre a la primera cosa que ven luego de nacer. Mi teoría es que los Pikmin te tomaron a ti como madre, y posiblemente no ven diferencia entre una Pegaso, una unicornio o una pony de tierra, asi que asumen que todas somos sus madres. A Spike debieron atacarlo pues simplemente no se parece a nosotras."

"Genial, ahora resultan que esas amenazas discriminan." – Dijo Spike, con un tono extremadamente sarcástico. – "Solo espero que esos sean los únicos problemas que tengamos." - Ese hecho no duro mucho, pues casi inmediatamente de que Spike lo dijera, se escucho un gritó proveniente desde afuera. Fluttershy dio un saltó de la sorpresa y se escondió detrás de Pinkie.

"¿Q-q-qué fue eso?"

"¿Tal vez una fiesta, pero, porque harían una fiesta sin mi? ¡Yo soy la anfitriona de fiestas aquí!" – Respondió Pinkie, mostrando un poco de disgusto.

"¡Auxilio!" – Otro grito proveniente de afuera.

"¡Rápido, debemos ayudar! " – Dijo Rainbow, quien salió volando por la puerta lo más rápido posible, sus amigas y los Pikmins le siguieron.

Al momento de salir, vieron lo que causaba tanta conmoción. Todos los ponis del pueblo huían y se refugiaban de una extraña criatura. Era más o menos del tamaño de una vaca, su forma asemejándose a un globo blanco. Sus ojos eran como 2 líneas moradas en su cuerpo y una larga trompa con labios de color rojo intenso, y se movía utilizando unas muy pequeñas patas.

Al principio Twilight y sus amigas no entendían porque tantos gritos solo por una criatura extraña, hasta que esta inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, inflando su cuerpo, y luego escupió.

Fuego, la criatura exhalaba fuego por su trompa.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Que importa." – Respondió Rainbow. – "Voy a detenerlo."

Rápidamente Rainbow voló alrededor de la criatura, atrapándola en un tornado. Sin embargo, la criatura no se movió ni un solo centímetro y empezó a inhalar de nuevo.

"¡Rainbow Dash, sal de ahí!" – Grito Twilight, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la criatura lanzó una llama hacia el tornado, impactando a Rainbow derribándola.

"¡Oh cielos, Rainbow!" – Fluttershy corrió hasta su amiga.

"Estoy bien, tranquila."

La criatura se acercaba lentamente hacia donde Fluttershy y Rainbow se encontraban, inhalando una vez más. Fluttershy cerró los ojos, esperando su inminente fin. Pero no pasó nada, en cambio, al abrir los ojos vio a la criatura luchando por zafarse de una cuerda que se encontraba en su trompa.

"Buen trabajo, Applejack." –Dijo Twilight, mientras la pony naranja luchaba para mantener a raya a la criatura. Fluttershy y Rainbow volaron a su lado, donde estarían más seguras.

La criatura se agitaba, desesperada por soltar el aire en su interior. De su trompa volaban pequeñas llamas que se extinguían casi al instante. Luego de un tiempo, algunas de las llamas alcanzaron la cuerda y está empezó a quemarse, liberando a la criatura, quien parecía aún más enojada y avanzó hacia las ponis.

Twilight se concentro y, utilizando su magia, trató de detener a la criatura, pero esta seguía su lenta caminata hacia las ponis. Twilight no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa sea inmune a la magia? Twilight jamás había leído sobre algo así.

La criatura seguía acercándose, y las ponis se juntaban con cada paso que esta daba. Entonces Fluttershy, que se encontraba hasta atrás, sintió una pequeñas manos que tocaban sus patas. Al voltear vio a los Pikmins, que miraban a la criatura blanca y movían los tallos en sus cabezas rápidamente.

"N-n-no entiendo, ¿Qué quieren hacer?" – Dijo asustada Fluttershy, demasiado preocupada como para intentar interpretar lo que los Pikmins decían.

Rainbow Dash, al escuchar a su amiga, volteó y vio a los Pikmins, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su cara al ver los movimientos que los Pikmins hacían. – "Yo sé lo que quieren hacer." – Inmediatamente agarro a los 6 pequeños entre sus pezuñas y uno a uno los lanzó contra la criatura.

"Rainbow, ¿te volviste loca?" – Preguntó Rarity al ver como la pegaso azul lanzaba al último Pikmin.

"Hey, ellos querían."

Apenas aterrizaban cerca de la criatura, los Pikmins saltaban hacia los costados de esta y, al igual que el otro día con Spike, utilizaron sus tallos para golpear a la criatura. Esta vez, la criatura lanzo un rugido de dolor. Las 6 ponies miraban asombradas como esos 6 pequeños especímenes empezaban a derrotar lentamente al monstruo. Sin embargo, luego de algunos ataques, la criatura se sacudió, y está vez apuntó su fuego hacia los Pikmins.

"¡NO!" – Gritó Fluttershy, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero sus lágrimas no alcanzaron a salir, pues una vez que las llamas se disiparon, los 6 Pikmins estaban ahí, sin demostrar ni una sola señal de daño físico. Los Pikmins volvieron a pegarse a la criatura y continuaron con sus ataques.

"¿Son inmunes al fuego? ¡Eso si es genial!" – Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡SI! ¡Vamos Pikmins, vamos Pikmins!" – Empezó a cantar Pinkie Pie, mientras saltaba alrededor de sus amigas con 2 pompones en sus pezuñas delanteras.

La lucha entre los Pikmins y la criatura duró unos minutos, pero finalmente y con un último rugido, la amenaza lanza fuego cayó al piso, derrotada. Las 6 ponis celebraron, sus gritos haciendo que el resto del pueblo se asomara de sus escondites para ver.  
Rápidamente todo el pueblo empezó a celebrar que el monstruo había sido derrotado. La alcaldesa de Ponyville se acerco a Twilight.

"Twilight, debo preguntar, ¿Que son exactamente estas criaturas? Se merecen toda nuestra gratitud el día de hoy."

"Explicaré todo después, alcaldesa, ahora me gustaría… ¿Hey, que hacen?" – Twilight vio que los 6 Pikmins empezaron a mover el cuerpo de la criatura hasta la cebolla. Twilight vio como la cebolla aceptaba el cuerpo (y se asombro aún más por el hecho de que dicho cuerpo podía entrar en esa pequeña cebolla) y escupía 8 nuevas semillas que se enterraron en el suelo. – "No otra vez. En fin me preocuparé de ellos después."

"Tienes razón, Twilight" – Dijo Pinkie, quien había recién aparecido justo detrás de Twilight. – "Ahora solo hay una cosa por hacer."

"Adivinaré, una…"

"¡FIESTA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros cercanos**

Si hay que nombrar una de las cosas que hacen única a Equestria, esa sería su inmensa abundancia de joyas y el uso que se les da. Y no existe pony que les dé mejor uso a dichas joyas que Rarity, la unicornio, en sus hermosos trajes. Y justamente esa era la razón por la que ella y Spike se encontraban en la zona rocosa fuera de Ponyville, para desenterrar una gran cantidad de joyas para terminar algunos conjuntos importantes.

"Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, Spike." – Dijo la unicornio, con su cabeza cerca a la tierra mientras su cuerno brillaba, iniciando su búsqueda de joyas.

"No es nada Rarity, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti." – Dijo Spike, sabiendo que estas eran las oportunidades perfectas para acercarse aún más a la pony que amaba.

Al poco tiempo, el cuerno de la unicornio brilló con más fuerza, y Rarity pudo ver el lugar exacto donde una generosa cantidad de gemas se encontraban."Justo ahí Spike."

Spike salto hacia el lugar y usando sus garras rápidamente excavó hasta sacar las joyas y las colocó en el carrito, su cara teniendo una expresión de tristeza.

Rarity, al ver la expresión del dragón, le dijo tranquilamente: "No te preocupes, Spike, te prometo que tendrás algunas en cuanto terminemos." Esto lo hizo saltar de alegría.

La caza de joyas duro un par de horas, pero Rarity estaba feliz de haber podido encontrar suficientes para los encargos que tenía, además de una buena cantidad extra para compensar a Spike. Mientras Rarity revisaba los alrededores para asegurarse que no había más joyas que desenterrar, empezó a escuchar el sonido de piedras siendo trituradas. Ella sabía que solo una cosa podía hacer ese sonido en ese momento.

"¡Spike! Podrías al menos esperar a que volviéramos a mi boutique para que te diera tus joyas."

"¿Qué? No estoy comiendo ninguna, Rarity."

Rarity giró la cabeza y vio al pequeño dragón justo atrás de ella, efectivamente sin ninguna joya en su boca o sus garras. El sonido volvió una vez más y ambos giraron su atención al carrito, y a lo que estaba en él.

Una pequeña criatura, no más grande que Spike, estaba mordiendo las joyas del carrito, escupiendo algunas y tragando otras. Su cuerpo, de color rojo con puntos blancos, era en su mayoría redondo, excepto por su boca que era algo puntiaguda. Sus ojos, de color azul salían de su cuerpo como los de un caracol y solo poseía 2 pequeñas piernas que realmente no parecían que pudieran soportar su peso.

"¡Oye, tú!" – Gritó Spike, corriendo hacia el carrito agitando sus manos. – "Fuera, largo, vete." Con un rápido movimiento, lanzó a la criaturita fuera el carro y está rodó un rato por el suelo. Cuando finalmente logró levantarse, la criatura entró en llanto.

"¡Spike! No me lo esperaba de ti. Es solamente un pequeño."

"P-pero estaba…."

"Sé lo que estaba haciendo Spike, y aunque también me hace enojar, no puedes lanzarlo así, mira como está ahora."

Spike se limitó a fruncir el ceño, cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado. Rarity no podía seguir molesta con él, pues, aunque sabía que Spike hizo llorar al pequeño, sólo lo hizo para proteger las joyas que juntos habían recolectado.

Rarity empezó a acercarse al pequeño que seguía llorando. Aunque no sabía exactamente porque, ver a la criatura asi le recordaba a su hermanita, Sweetie Bell, luego de que ambas tuvieran una discusión. Probablemente ese instinto de "ir a disculparse y volver a estar todos contentos" era el que la estaba controlando en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un enorme rugido se escucho.

Desde una roca cercana se acercaba una criatura similar al pequeño, solo que este era al menos 4 veces más grande, fácilmente superando a Spike y Rarity en tamaño. La unicornio rápidamente camino hacia atrás, asustada. No se necesitaba ser una genio como Twilight en ese momento para deducir que la criatura grande era la madre. Al ver a su cría llorando, volteó su atención hacia Rarity y empezó a acercarse.

"E-en serio lamento lo que mi pequeño amigo Spike le hizo a su hijo." – Dijo la unicornio, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. – "El está muy arrepentido, ¿verdad, Spike?

"S-s-si, de verdad muy arrepentido." – Respondió el dragón, siguiendo los movimientos de Rarity al mismo tiempo que llevaba el carrito con las joyas.

La madre volteó una vez más a ver a su cría, y al ver que seguía llorando, lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Rarity y Spike, seguido de un enorme rugido. Inmediatamente, otras 3 criaturas pequeñas, posiblemente hermanos de la primera salieron de entre las rocas y avanzaron.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – Preguntó Spike.

"Creo que es obvio…. ¡Corre!"- Rápidamente Spike siguió a Rarity, sin soltar en ningún momento el carrito. Al ver que aun lo llevaba, Rarity tuvo una idea. Usando su magia Rarity lanzo el carrito y todo su contenido hacia la familia de monstruos, quienes, por instinto, empezaron a saborear lo que tenían enfrente. Rarity y Spike aprovecharon la oportunidad para esconderse.

"Eso los detendrá por ahora, pero debemos pensar en algo." – Dijo Rarity, mientras se asomaba por la enorme roca donde se habían escondido. La familia de criaturas estaba aun comiendo las joyas, y Rarity vio que, para su desgracia, estaban justo por el único camino posible a Ponyville. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las criaturas retomaran su búsqueda, y los encontraran.

¡CLANK!

El sonido hizo que Rarity se sobresaltara, al voltearse vio que Spike había tirado algo que estaba sobre una roca cercana.

Una cebolla, idéntica a la que Fluttershy había encontrado hace ya una semana, la única diferencia era que esta era de color blanco.

Apenas tocó suelo, la cebolla sacó 3 patas y se levantó a la altura de los ojos de Rarity, de la misma forma que la cebolla roja, según lo que había contado Fluttershy. La flor en la parte superior procedió a dejar salir varias semillas, 10 para ser exactos, de lo que podrían ser Pikmins.

"Genial, no solo tenemos a una familia de monstruos que nos quieren comer, ahora tenemos más de las pequeñas amenazas." –Dijo Spike, en un tono sarcástico.

Rarity volteó a ver a la familia de criaturas, y estas ya estaban retomando su búsqueda de ellos 2, habiendo terminado de devorar las joyas. "Tal vez…"- Dijo la unicornio.

"¿Tal vez qué?"

"Si los Pikmins rojos pudieron contra ese globo lanza fuego, tal vez estos puedan contra esas cosas."

"¿En serio quieres sacarlos de la tierra?"

"¿Tenemos alguna otra opción?"

Spike suspiro al darse cuenta que Rarity tenía razón, aún cuando no le agradaban los Pikmins, ahora eran lo único que podía ayudarlos de alguna forma. Rápidamente los 2 sacaron a los Pikmins de la tierra. Efectivamente eran similares a los Pikmins rojos, salvo que sus cuerpos eran de color blanco y sus ojos de un intenso color rojo. Los Pikmins inmediatamente formaron una línea en frente de Rarity, siendo ella a quien consideraban su madre al parecer.

"Bien, es nuestra única oportunidad. ¿Listo, Spike?"

"¡Listo!"

El dragón y la unicornio salieron de su escondite, seguidos por los Pikmins. Rarity tomó a uno de ellos con su magia y lo lanzó hacia la familia de criaturas. El Pikmin aterrizó justo encima de uno de los pequeños, e inmediatamente cayó derrotado. Los demás Pikmins caían cerca de los otros miembros de la familia, y rápidamente saltaban sobre ellos y empezaban a atacarlos con el mismo método que los rojos utilizaron en el monstruo globo.

Parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección y que Rarity y Spike podrían escapar, pero la seguridad de la unicornio se disolvió al ver que la madre de la familia, luego de sacudirse a 3 Pikmins de encima, se lanzaba sobre uno de ellos y lo devoraba.

"¡Oh, no!" – Gritó Rarity. Sin embargo, apenas termino de comerse al Pikmin, la madre empezó a gemir, como si su estómago le doliera. Su cuerpo empezó a tomar un tono más cercano al púrpura y finalmente se desmayó.

"Creo que no era parte de su dieta."- Dijo Spike.

Con la madre de la familia derrotada, los demás pequeños que quedaban en pie emprendieron la retirada, corriendo entre las rocas y alejándose.

"Que alivio que logramos sobrevivir a eso." – Dijo Rarity, luego de un suspiro. – "Pero ahora no tengo ni una sola joya para mis vestidos." – Terminó, dirigiendo su atención al carrito, ahora totalmente vació.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su pata, y al ver abajo vio a uno de los Pikmins con un rubí en sus manos.

"¡¿Pero cómo?"– Rarity subió su cabeza, y vio a los demás Pikmins blancos cavando en la tierra, sacando joyas y llevándolas hacia donde ella estaba. Era como si los Pikmins pudieran ver el lugar exacto donde las joyas estaban, pues cada zona que excavaban poseía algunas.

Era mediodía en Ponyville, y Rarity y Spike regresaban de su búsqueda de joyas por el camino que pasaba cerca de Sweet Apple Acres.

"Se puede decir que nos fue muy bien hoy." – Dijo la unicornio, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Spike, quien estaba saboreando un rubí.

"Si, bastante bien." – Respondió Spike con la boca llena. – "Y creo que me empiezan a gradar estos pequeños." – Siguió, mirando hacia el carrito, ahora repleto de joyas y llevando consigo la cebolla blanca y a los 9 Pikmins blancos que sobrevivieron la experiencia con la familia de monstruos.

"Bueno, será mejor apresurarnos, debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda para…."

"¡VUELVE ACÁ, CRIATURA RATERA!"

Spike y Rarity se sobresaltaron con el gritó, proveniente de la granja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron con los Pikmins hacia la fuente del grito.

Al llegar al granero, vieron la razón de tanta conmoción. Applejack estaba tratando de recuperar su carro para llevar manzanas de otra criatura extraña. Su cara era muy similar a la de la familia que Rarity enfrentó esa mañana, excepto que sus ojos no se asemejaban a los de un caracol, era más grande que incluso la madre de dicha familia y su cuerpo tenía una forma que hacía pensar a Rarity en un pan de caja. La criatura tenía agarrado el carro del otro extremo mientras lo jalaba hacia el bosque Everfree.

"¡Rarity, Spike! ¡Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda!" – Gritó la pony granjera, mientras trataba de mantener su balance para no caer ante los tirones del pan andante.

Spike rápidamente fue a sujetar a Applejack de las piernas traseras, mientras Rarity, con su magia, lanzo a los 9 Pikmins hacia la criatura.

Algunos de los Pikmins aterrizaron justo encima del pan andante, y este lanzo un gemido de dolor similar al que hace un perro, incluso haciendo una pose de muertito por unos segundos antes de volver a levantarse. Apenas sintió el impacto de los Pikmins, también soltó el carro, haciendo que Applejack y Spike cayeran debido a la pérdida del equilibrio.

"Ugh, eso dolió."- Dijo Applejack, antes de dirigir su atención al pan andante. – "¿Pero de donde rayos salieron esos Pikmins?"

"Spike y yo los encontramos mientras excavábamos joyas" – Respondió Rarity, justo antes de que se escuchara otro grito de dolor proveniente del pan andante.

La criatura seguía sacudiéndose a los Pikmins blancos de encima, y cada vez que esto pasaba, los Pikmins corrían y continuaban su ataque. Finalmente, el pan andante se sacudió más fuerte de lo normal, y aprovechando una oportunidad, corrió en dirección al bosque Everfree, dándose por vencido en tomar el carro.

"¡Y no te atrevas a volver!" – Gritó Applejack a la criatura, mientras agitaba su pezuña en el aire de forma amenazadora, luego se volteó a Rarity y Spike. – "Debo darles las gracias, si no hubieran aparecido con estos Pikmins, tal vez ya no tendría mi carro cara trabajar."

"Oh, no fue ningún problema Applejack, sabes que siempre es un placer ayudar a una amiga, ¿Cierto, Spike?"

"Cierto."

"Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a…."

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Applejack, Rarity y Spike alzaron sus miradas al escuchar un grito en el cielo, y sus bocas quedaron abiertas ante lo que vieron.  
Un enorme insecto verde, de cuerpo redondo, cabeza blanca y ojos cuyos colores iban desde el rojo hasta el anaranjado volaba sobre la pony de tierra y la unicornio. Sus alas estaban ubicadas en la parte superior de su cabeza y, de manera similar a las criaturas que habían visto antes, no daban la impresión de que de verdad podían ayudar al insecto a volar. No tenía patas, en cambio, poseía 2 largas extremidades que terminaban en garras algo similares a las de Spike. En una de ellas vieron algo amarillo y rosado temblando.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Plagas**

"¡Bzzzzzzzzzz!"

Al escuchar ese enorme zumbido, los habitantes de Ponyville alzaron sus miradas al cielo y, al ver el enorme insecto que se acercaba hacia ellos, inmediatamente gritaban y se encerraban en sus casas.

Desde sus ventanas podían ver como el insecto llevaba a una Pegaso en una de sus garras, pero no a cualquier Pegaso, la pobre cautiva del insecto era nada menos que Fluttershy. Nadie podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo es posible que la pony que mejor se comunica con las criaturas salvajes sea rehén de una?

Corriendo hacia el insecto estaban Applejack, Rarity y Spike, este ultimo tirando del carrito de gemas. Cerca de ellas iban los Pikmins blancos, que sorprendentemente eran lo bastante rápidos como para seguirles el paso sin dificultad.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" – Gritó Rarity con su respiración acelerada, ya que el correr asi no era exactamente su fuerte.

"Yo sé que hacer." – Respondió Applejack, e inmediatamente silbó para llamar a los Pikmins blancos. Se colocó en posición y con sus patas traseras lanzó a varios Pikmins hacia el aire, pero ninguno de ellos logró alcanzar al insecto. – "¡No funciona!"

"Ugh, ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash cuando la necesitas?" – Preguntó Rarity irritada.

"¡Ahí está!" – Dijo Spike, señalando hacia Sugarcube Corner.

Rarity y Applejack no lo creyeron en cuando lo vieron. Rainbow estaba acostada sobre una nube cerca de la pastelería, y a pesar de toda la conmoción en el pueblo, dormía profundamente y lanzando unos fuertes ronquidos.

"No puedo creerlo….." – Dijo Applejack, y procedió a tomar tanto aire como le fue posible en sus pulmones, entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡RAINBOW!"

El grito de la pony de tierra hizo saltar a Rainbow Dash de su nube, afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo para no impactar contra el suelo.

"¡¿Te volviste loca, Applejack?" – Gritó Rainbow enfurecida. – "Tienes suerte que soy lo bastante rápida como para…." – Su discurso se vio interrumpido al ver al insecto gigante pasando cerca de ella, con Fluttershy aun temblando de miedo en su garra. Rainbow parecía congelada en su sitio.

"¿Era un insecto gigante?"

"Sip."

"¿Y capturó a Fluttershy?"

"Creí que no te darías cuenta jamás, querida."

Luego de 3 segundos de incómodo silencio, Rarity y Applejack quedaron sorprendidas de la nube de polvo que Rainbow generó al salir disparada en dirección al insecto.

Sin perder el tiempo, Rainbow se lanzó directo contra la garra del insecto que tenía a Fluttershy y la golpeó con su cabeza. El impacto obligó al insecto a soltar a la Pegaso amarilla y tambalearse un poco antes de voltear a ver hacia donde estaba su presa perdida. Rainbow atrapó a Fluttershy y bajo hasta donde estaban Applejack y Rarity.

"Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?" – Pregunto Rarity.

"S-s-s-s-si…." – Respondió Fluttershy, aun temblando de miedo.

De pronto escucharon un zumbido, y al subir sus miradas vieron que el insecto estaba bastante cerca de las 3 ponis, sacudiendo sus brazos en un intento desesperado por golpear a Rainbow Dash, quien volaba alrededor de la criatura, burlándose de ella.

"Esto es demasiado fácil." – Dijo Rainbow, mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Al darse cuenta que no podía golpear a su oponente con sus garras, el insecto rápidamente fue al nivel del suelo y tomó 2 botes de basura con sus garras. Al volver al aire lanzó uno de ellos hacia Rainbow, quien lo esquivo con facilidad, pero al momento de hacerlo, el insecto inmediatamente lanzó el segundo hacia donde Rainbow estaría, derribándola finalmente.

"¡Rainbow!" – Gritaron sus amigas.

Rainbow no logró levantarse de inmediato, aun adolorida del reciente impacto. El insecto aprovechó esta oportunidad y procedió a tomar a Rainbow con una de sus garras, pero en lugar de revolotear como lo hizo con Fluttershy, se preparó para lanzar a Rainbow contra el suelo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, el insecto lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó, dándole a Rainbow una oportunidad para escapar.

"Ugh, por poco." – Dijo la Pegaso azul, mientras se acercaba a sus 3 amigas.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que te salvó?" – Preguntó Applejack, y las ponis voltearon a ver la insecto, quien intentaba volver al cielo, pero caía repentinamente lanzando gritos de dolor.

En medio de su agonía, el insecto de volteó y las ponis pudieron ver al salvador de Rainbow, o mejor dicho salvadores. Pegados al insecto estaban 5 Pikmins de color amarillo, estos aún más similares a los Pikmins rojos que los pequeños blancos que Rarity tenía a su lado. Lo más notable de estos nuevos Pikmins eran 2 largas orejas en sus cabezas y que en lugar de hojas en la punta de sus tallos, estos poseían flores aún sin abrir.

"Wow, parece que se están divirtiendo." – Dijo una voz atrás de Applejack, y Pinkie Pie saltó hasta el frente de sus amigas, llevando una cebolla de Pikmins amarilla en su espalda y otros 3 Pikmins amarillos a su lado.

"Pinkie, ¿tú me salvaste?" – Pregunto Rainbow.

"Por supuesto, Dashie, no puedo dejar que un insecto aguafiestas lastime a mis amigas."

"P-p-pero Pinkie, ¿Dónde encontraste a esos Pikmins?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Oh, ¿a ellos? Los encontré en una caja de cereal." – Respondió la pony rosada con una enorme sonrisa. Sus amigas solo intercambiaron miradas de "Pinkie siendo Pinkie".

El insecto gigante seguía luchando, esta vez tratando de utilizar sus garras para quitarse de encima a los Pikmins. Luego de un par de intentos logró tomar a los 5 Pikmins amarillos y lanzarlos contra el suelo. Increíblemente, los Pikmins fueron replantados con la fuerza del impacto. El insecto aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a tomar vuelo e intentar huir.

"¡Oh, no, no irás a ningún lado, señor bichoso molestoso!" – Dijo Pinkie Pie, lanzando a los 3 Pikmins que tenía con ella. Sus amigas vieron como los Pikmins amarillos, a diferencia de los blancos, si alcanzaban al insecto. Era como si utilizarán sus orejas como alas, pues planeaban por un par de segundos antes de empezar a caer.

Pinkie corrió hacia los otros Pikmins fueron enterrados y los sacó inmediatamente, lanzándolos hacia donde el insecto estaba a punto de caer. Rarity tardó en reaccionar, pero luego de unos momentos empezó a asistir a los Pikmins amarillos con sus Pikmins blancos, arrojándolos con su magia hacia el insecto.

La lucha duró apenas un minuto, lo cual era obvio, considerando que eran 17 Pikmins atacando desde diversos ángulos al insecto. La derrotada criatura ahora estaba tirada en medio de Ponyville, y mientras las 5 ponies y Spike saltaban y gritaban de alegría, los Pikmins trasladaron el cuerpo del insecto hacia la cebolla amarilla, creando 6 nuevas semillas.

Empezaba a anochecer, y las 5 ponis decidieron llevar a los nuevos Pikmins con Twilight, además de querer darle toda la información sobre lo que pasó hoy.

Al entrar a la librería, todo era un caos, torres de libros estaban apiladas por todo el primer piso, y Twilight levitaba uno tras otro. Corriendo por la librería y llevándole libros a la unicornio estaban los Pikmins rojos, al parecer aumentados en números desde la última vez que las demás ponis los vieron. También notaron que, al igual que los Pikmins amarillos de Pinkie, los rojos ya no tenían hojas en sus tallos, en cambio, poseían flores compuestas de 5 pétalos blancos y un centro amarillo, similar a la flor que adornaba las cebollas.

"Twilight, ¿Qué está pasando? Tienes un absoluto desastre aquí." – Preguntó Rarity al entrar, seguida por las demás. Twilight levantó la vista del libro en el que estaba concentrada.

"Oh, lo siento chicas." – Dijo Twilight, con la respiración agitada y notándose muy preocupada. – "Pero tenemos un enorme problema."

"¿Problema?" – Dijeron sus 5 amigas y Spike.

"Hace unas horas recibí un informe de la princesa Celestia. Al parecer muchas criaturas extrañas han estado saliendo del bosque Everfree e incluso atacado a otros ponis." – Twilight notó a los nuevos Pikmins que sus amigas llevaban. – "¿De dónde salieron esos Pikmins?"

"Los blancos los encontré en la zona rocosa afuera del pueblo."

"Y los amarillos los encontré en una caja de Herraduras azucaradas." – Twilight puso la misma cara de "Pinkie siendo Pinkie" que sus amigas pusieron tiempo atrás.

"En fin, como les decía, la situación es crítica." – Dijo Twilight, y procedió a utilizar su magia para repartir una gran cantidad de fotos en la mesa principal. – "Estas las envió el equipo de investigación de Canterlot, la princesa consideró prioridad que nosotras nos informáramos de este peligro."

Las fotos mostraban a una gran cantidad de criaturas extrañas, que ni siquiera Fluttershy había visto. Rarity y Spike reconocieron a la familia de criaturas que habían enfrentado esa mañana y Applejack al pan andante y al insecto gigante. Las demás fotos mostraban criaturas igual de extrañas: Arañas de múltiples colores, una especie de piñata con 1 largas piernas y sin rostro, plantas vivientes cuyas flores tenían la forma de unos labios enormes entre otras.

"Todas las criaturas que ven en esas fotos han sido reportadas como hostiles, y el bosque mismo ha sido declarado zona de desastre por la princesa" – Explicó Twilight, a lo que Fluttershy gritó.

"Tranquila Fluttershy." – Dijo Rainbow Dash – "Si esas cosas aparecen aquí, nuestros amiguitos se encargarán de ellos."

"No es eso, ¡Zecora está en el bosque, debemos advertirle!" – Fluttershy corrió hacia la puerta, preparando sus alas para salir hacia el bosque, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

"Joven Fluttershy, tu miedo está bien justificado, pero yo el bosque, como vez, ya he abandonado." – Dijo Zecora, bajando del segundo piso de la librería con una bolsa, aparentemente hecha por ella. Twilight aguantó su risa.

"Lo primero que hice apenas recibí la noticia fue alertar a Zecora, y la deje quedarse aquí hasta que pase el peligro."

"Pues eso si fue inteligente, Twilight, no puedo creer que…" – Applejack se quedó sin habla al ver que la bolsa que Zecora traía se empezaba a mover. – "Pero que rayos llevas ahí."

Las demás ponis también quedaron sorprendidas con el movimiento de la bolsa, sobretodo Twilight que había estado con Zecora la mayor parte del día y no se había dado cuenta.

"Encontré a estos pequeños en el lago." – Dijo Zecora, abriendo la bolsa. – "Y de ellos he decidido tomar cuidado, pues mucha ayuda me han otorgado."

De la bolsa salieron Pikmins, 20 en total y de color azul. La punta de sus tallos estaba en flor, al igual que los rojos de Twilight. Su característica principal era una especie de boca que poseían justo debajo de sus ojos. Junto a ellos, una cebolla de color azul salió de la bolsa, posicionándose junto con la cebolla roja.

"Zecora, ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes que tenías unos Pikmins?" – Preguntó Twilight.

"Decírtelo intente, pero atención no prestabas, pues en un posible ataque de esos monstruos estabas demasiado preocupada." – Respondió la cebra apuntando a las fotos. Twilight se sonrojó y rió un poco.

"Esto no puede ser una coincidencia." – Dijo Twilight. – "La llegada de estos monstruos y estos Pikmins deben estar relacionadas, pero aún así no logró encontrar una respuesta."

"¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Tal vez sean aliens!" – Dijo Pinkie emocionada.

"¿Aliens?" – Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Si, si, de más allá de las estrellas."

"Por favor Pinkie, por siglos los ponis han estudiado los cuerpos celestes, y no han prueba científica de que haya…." – La declaración de Twilight se vio interrumpida cuando un sonido extraño se escucho desde fuera.

Las 6 ponis, junto con Zecora y Spike, vieron por la ventana, y quedaron atónitas ante lo que contemplaban. Una especie de bote de basura con aletas, de colores rojo y blanco, bajaba desde el cielo haciendo más de esos extraños ruidos. Twilight vio que el extraño objeto se dirigía a la entrada del bosque Everfree.

"¿Qué decías sobre no haber vida allá afuera, querida?" – Dijo Rarity en un tono elegantemente sarcástico.

"¿C-c-c-creen que sean más de esos monstruos?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, debemos ir a investigar." – Dijo Twilight decidida. – "Tomen a los Pikmins, podrían sernos de ayuda."

Las amigas de Twilight procedieron a silbar, obligando a todos los Pikmins, que ya sobrepasaban al menos los 60 ejemplares, a formar un pequeño batallón en frente de ellas.

"Zecora, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí en caso que haya una emergencia?"

"Por supuesto, querida amiga, yo cuidare de tu librería."

"Gracias." – Dijo Twilight, y se dirigió a sus amigas – "Bien chicas, tenemos que encontrar respuestas, y esa cosa que aterrizó puede tenerlas, ¡Andando!"

Las ponis salieron galopando de la librería, Spike montado en Twilight para no quedar atrás. Los Pikmins salieron casi de inmediato, siguiendo a sus líderes.

"Esperen, chicas." – Dijo Applejack, regresando a la librería.

"Applejack, ¿Qué estás….?" – Rainbow dejó de preguntar al ver que Applejack volvía a salir de la librería, llevando algo rosa por el cuello. Al levantar la mirada, vio que era la cola de Fluttershy atada a su cuello, y Applejack arrastraba a la atemorizada pegaso. – "Oh, ya entiendo."

"Ahora sí, ¡vámonos!" – Dijo la pony naranja, y ella y sus amigas continuaron su galope hacia el bosque Everfree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Capitanes**

Casi medianoche en Ponyville, y la resplandeciente Luna de la princesa de la noche bañaba a todo el pueblo con su resplandor. A simple vista, era una noche perfecta, donde la calma reinaba.

Para Twilight y sus amigas….Era la noche donde posiblemente enfrentarían más monstruos.

Las 6 ponis, Spike y cerca de 60 Pikmins llegaban a la zona donde el objeto volador había aterrizado, cerca de la entrada al bosque Everfree y de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron ver mejor el objeto, que era casi tan grande como una casa. Estaba hecho completamente de metal de colores rojo y blanco, y en la parte inferior poseía 3 aletas que hacían de soporte. La parte superior terminaba en una punta, con un megáfono adornándola. En el costado había 3 cristales en forma de esferas.

"¡Esperen, chicas!" – Dijo Twilight cuando estaban a punto de llegar. – "Será mejor escondernos y analizar a que nos enfrentamos primero, además de poseer la ventaja del elemento sorpresa."

Inmediatamente todos se escondieron entre los árboles cercanos, sin perder de vista al objeto. Twilight pudo ver 3 siluetas dentro de las esferas de cristal.

"¿Qué rayos creen que sea esa cosa?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"No lo sé, pero le espera una buena paliza si hace un movimiento en falso." – Dijo Rainbow Dash con seguridad, con varios Pikmins a su lado listos para ser lanzados.

"Sea lo que sea, obviamente no tiene buen gusto." – Dijo Rarity. – "Solo miren el estado de esa nave, y esos colores no le quedan nada bien."

"¡CRACK!"

Las ponis fijaron su mirada a la nave cuando escucharon el ruido, las 3 esferas de cristal comenzaban a abrirse, y lo que estaba dentro de esa nave baja a tocar tierra firme.

Los 3 ocupantes de la nave eran 3 criaturas de tamaño similar a Spike, incluso caminando en sus patas traseras. Tenían las orejas puntiagudas y enormes narices. Sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en trajes, que Twilight asumió debían ser para algún tipo de trabajo especial, dada la suciedad que los cubría.

2 de los tripulantes usaban trajes blancos, uno llevando guantes rojos y el otro azules, mientras el tercero llevaba un traje negro, que se asemejaba más a un traje de negocios. Sus cabezas estaban rodeados por unos cascos transparentes, de los cuales salía una antena.

"Comparados con esos, las criaturas de las fotos que nos mostraste eran bastante lindas, Twilight." – Dijo Rarity al ver a lo que había bajado de la nave.

Las ponis regresaron su atención a la nave y sus tripulantes, quienes revisaban sus alrededores.

"¿Nave, estás seguro que este es el planeta correcto?" – Preguntó el ser en el traje negro, con una voz aguda. De pronto, la parte superior de la nave se desprendió y bajo hasta estar a la altura de los 3 tripulantes.

"Afirmativo, señor presidente, mis sensores indican que los Pikmins se han de encontrar en este planeta. No logro entender como duda de mis habilidades." – Respondió la parte superior de la nave a través del megáfono.

"Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que este es el cuarto planeta que revisamos." – Respondió el ser que la nave llamó "el presidente".

Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, la nave respondió:

"Todos cometemos errores."

Las ponis y Spike quedaron con la boca abierta. No solamente por el hecho de que la nave podía comunicarse, sino por el hecho de que estos seres conocían a los Pikmins.

"¿Para qué creen que quieran a los Pikmins?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Tal vez planean conquistar Equestria." – Respondió Spike, a lo cual Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack.

"Mejor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, ¿Quieren?" – Dijo Twilight. – "Si ellos conocen a los Pikmins, tal vez quiere decir que…"

"¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Ustedes conocen a estos pequeños?"

El corazón de Twilight y sus amigas por poco se detuvieron cuando escucharon a Pinkie. Al voltearse, vieron que la pony rosada se dirigía saltando hacia la nave, acompañada de 2 Pikmins de cada color.

Los tripulantes de la nave también la escucharon, y al ver a la pony, que era fácilmente el doble de grande, acercándose, se quedaron paralizados del miedo. Pinkie se detuvo justo enfrente de la nave.

"N-n-n-n-no hagan movimientos bruscos…." – Dijo el presidente en la voz más baja que pudo. – "…tal vez si no nos movemos, la criatura no nos comerá."

Pinkie aparentemente logró escucharlo, pues respondió:

"¿Comérmelos? Que tontitos, no me los voy a comer, a menos que estén hechos de azúcar, ¿están hechos de azúcar? Eso sería genial, a mi me encantaría estar hecha de azúcar, asi sería súper extra dulce todo el tiempo."

Los 3 tripulantes solo observaban a la pony, que continuaba hablando, con miradas confusas.

"E-e-entonces, ¿no vas a comernos?"

"Claro que no, como dije, no vine a comerlos, vine a preguntarles si conocían los Pikmins."

"Los Pik…." – El presidente vio a los 8 Pikmins que estaban cerca de las patas de Pinkie. – "¡Oh, los Pikmins, finalmente los encontramos!"

"Le dije, señor presidente, no debía dudar de mis habilidades de búsqueda." – Respondió la nave con mucho orgullo.

"Mis amigas y yo los encontramos hace una semana, y ha sido una semana súper divertida gracias a ellos."

"¿Tus…amigas?"

Pinkie se dio la vuelta e hizo señas a los árboles cercanos, de los cuales sus amigas salieron con el resto de los Pikmins. Los tripulantes se asustaron un poco al ver las caras de las amigas de Pinkie. Ninguna de ellas estaba contenta de que Pinkie saliera y revelara que estaban ahí.

"Buen trabajo, Pinkie." – Dijo Rainbow en un tono sarcástico.

"De nada."

El presidente tenía su boca abierta al ver a las ponis acompañadas por un gran número de Pikmins. Twilight avanzó hacia los tripulantes.

"Pues creo que debemos presentarnos y dar explicaciones." – Dijo con una sonrisa al presidente, que seguía un tanto asustado. – "Saludos, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y estas son mis amigas: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Spike."

"Y les advierto, si planean causar daños aquí en Equestria, se las verán conmigo." – Dijo Rainbow de forma amenazadora, volando sobre los tripulantes.

"¿D-d-d-daños? No, no, no, no tenemos malas intenciones." – Dijo el presidente rápidamente, y aclaró su garganta. – "Soy el presidente de Vuelos Hocotate, la mejor empresa de envíos en la galaxia. Estos de aquí son mis mejores empleados: Olimar y Louie".

El tripulante de guantes rojos, Olimar, inclinó su cabeza saludando a las ponis. Louie, el de guantes azules, se quedaba mirándolas con la boca abierta, salivando. Olimar entonces chasqueó sus dedos para hacerlo reaccionar.

"Como siempre, señor presidente, se olvida de que yo también soy un leal y excelente miembro de la empresa." – Dijo la nave.

"Oh, cierto, lo siento nave." – Respondió el presidente. – "Esta de aquí es nave, una poderosa e inteligente máquina."

"Así es, no encontrarán inteligencia artificial mejor que la mía."

"Aunque su ego necesita reprogramarse." – Ante la respuesta del presidente, nave se quedó en silencio.

"¿Asi que, ustedes conocen a estos Pikmins?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Más que eso de hecho, Olimar fue quien descubrió a los Pikmins hace algunos años, cuando naufragó en el planeta distante." - Dijo el presidente, Olimar asintiendo. – "Luego de un infortunio en nuestra última misión, hemos estado recorriendo todos los planetas cercanos para ver donde podrían estar los Pikmins."

"¿Em…última misión?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Vuelos Hocotate ha estado con algunos problemas de dinero. La última vez logramos salvar la empresa recolectando tesoros del planeta distante. Creímos que con lo que habíamos recolectado sería suficiente para mantener la empresa de pie."

"Tuvimos que pagar más de lo que creíamos." – Dijo nave. – "Incluso mi hermoso acabado dorado tuvo que irse."

"Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea: Atrapar a algunos especímenes de la fauna del planeta distante y abrir un zoológico. De esa forma, tendríamos ganancias estables todo el año."

"¿Esta fauna incluía globos lanza fuegos, insectos voladores gigantes y similares?" – Preguntó Twilight.

"Exactamente, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque desde que encontramos a los Pikmins, esas criaturas han estado atacando nuestro pueblo."

La expresión del presidente volvió a cambiar, esta vez a una de preocupación.

"¿Esas criaturas también están aquí? Oh, cielos, lo sentimos tanto."

"¿Por qué lo sienten?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Una noche, mientras descansábamos dentro de la nave, acompañados por las cebollas de los Pikmins en la atmósfera del planeta, un meteorito nos golpeó, separándonos de los Pikmins y de la unidad de contención en la que llevábamos a algunos especímenes para el zoológico. Creímos que ellos habían caído de regreso en el planeta distante."

"Entonces, ¿es su culpa que esas cosas estén causando problemas aquí?" – Preguntó Spike, con un tono de ansiedad por poder echarle la culpa a alguien.

"Si, y lo sentimos mucho. Pero encontraron a los Pikmins, que tienen las habilidades para detenerlas."

"Si, eso ya lo hemos descubierto por nuestra cuenta." – Dijo Twilight, mirando a los Pikmins.

"Pues nosotros causamos esto, y ahora lo arreglaremos. ¡Olimar, Louie!"

Ambos empleados asintieron, y presionando cada uno un botón en sus trajes, sus antenas se iluminaron y un sonido de silbato se escuchó. Los Pikmins rápidamente se formaron enfrente de Olimar y Louie.

"¿Cómo hicieron eso? Creí que los Pikmins respondían a nosotras por un simple instinto animal." – Dijo Twilight impresionada.

"Las investigaciones del capitán Olimar dicen que, a pesar de que los Pikmins ciertamente tienen un instinto de reconocer lo primero que ven como su madre, pueden instantáneamente cambiar de comandante con un sonido que posea la frecuencia correcta." – Dijo nave.

"Fascinante." - Respondió la unicornio.

Las amigas de Twilight solo miraban, sin haber podido entender ni una sola palabra de lo que nave había dicho.

"Bien, ahora que ya sabemos que pasa aquí, creo que debemos ayudarlos a atrapar a esas criaturas." – Dijo Applejack.

"No, no." –Respondió el presidente. – "Este problema lo causamos nosotros, asi que es nuestro deber arreglarlo."

"Pues sí, pero este es nuestro hogar, y no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados." – Dijo Rainbow Dash. – "¿Cierto, chicas?"

"¡Cierto!"

El presidente estaba más que sorprendido. No solo los habitantes de este mundo eran seres inteligentes, sino que además les había perdonado todos los problemas ocasionados, e incluso se ofrecían a ayudar.

"Entonces, está decidido, a partir de mañana empezaremos una búsqueda intensiva de los especímenes. Nave, proporciónale a nuestras amigas acceso a la Piklopedia del capitán Olimar cuanto antes." – Dijo el presidente decidido.

"¡A la orden, señor presidente!"

"Bien chicas, ¿listas para salvar Equestria?" – Dijo Twilight también decidida.

"¡Por supuesto!" – Respondieron sus amigas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Safari**

Un nuevo día en Ponyville, y la mayoría de sus habitantes aún dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, salvo por una unicornio. Twilight iba por el camino de conducía a la cabaña de Fluttershy, donde la nave de los Hocotatenses estaba y donde sus ocupantes se hospedaron durante la noche. En su espalda llevaba una bolsa con provisiones que creyó necesarias para la misión que ella y sus amigas iban a cumplir hoy, y flotando en frente de Twilight con su magia había una pequeña caja metálica, de la cual un cuadrado de luz aparecía. Este mostraba una imagen de una criatura, junto a una gran cantidad de datos a los lados.

Era esta la "Piklopedia" que el presidente le había otorgado a Twilight, un documento que poseía toda la información necesaria sobre las especies del planeta distante.

"Sólo espero que las demás hayan leído esto." – Se dijo Twilight a si misma mientras se aproximaba a la entrada de la cabaña y tocaba la puerta.

"Oh, buenos días, Twilight." – Dijo Fluttershy luego de abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días, Fluttershy. ¿Vine demasiado temprano?"

"Oh no, Olimar, Louie y el presidente están desayunando de hecho."

"Bien. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro."

Una vez adentro, Twilight pudo ver a los 3 Hocotatenses en la mesa, comiendo unas rebanadas de pan acompañadas de jugo.

"Buenos días, Twilight." – Dijo el presidente. Olimar y Louie movieron sus cabezas en señal de saludo. Twilight dedujo que ellos 2 eran de pocas palabras, similares a Big Macintosh.

"Buenos días. ¿Todo listo para la misión de hoy?"

"Por supuesto, los Pikmins aun están dentro de sus cebollas, pero no pude evitar notar algo, ¿Dónde están los Pikmins púrpuras?"

"¿Púrpuras? ¿O sea que hay otra clase de Pikmin más?"

"Oh, veo que no la han encontrado. Pues sí, en total son 5 clases de Pikmins las que venían con nosotros: Rojos, Amarillos, Azules, Blancos y Púrpuras. ¿Alguna idea de donde pudo haber aterrizado la cebolla púrpura?"

"Pues el único lugar que se me ocurre sería dentro del bosque Everfree. ¿Tú qué crees, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pues no estaba prestando mucha atención a su conversación, en cambio, miraba por la ventana hacia la entrada del bosque. – "Oh, s-si, el bosque, claro."

"Fluttershy, ¿Te pasa algo?"

"N-no, Twilight, estoy bien." – Respondió la Pegaso. – "Casi lo olvido, ¿quieres algo, un poco de té tal vez?"

"Estoy bien, Fluttershy, desayuné antes de venir."

"Oh, está bien." – Dijo Fluttershy, volviendo su atención hacia la ventana.

Twilight estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba a Fluttershy, pero fue interrumpida por un enorme eructo detrás de ella. Se volteó y miró furiosa a Louie, que estaba sonriendo y sonrojado por lo sucedido.

"¡KNOCK KNOCK!"

Fluttershy se levantó, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos, y abrió la puerta. Nave entró rápidamente y voló hacia sus compañeros.

"Buenos días, Señor Presidente, Capitán Olimar, Louie."

"Buenos días, Nave." – Respondió el presidente, con Olimar y Louie asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Buenos días, Nave." – Le dijo Twilight, ansiosa.

"Buenos días, eehm…" – Nave parecía no recordar el nombre de Twilight. Ella estaba simplemente fascinada con el hecho de que una máquina pudiera demostrar la emoción de vergüenza ante una situación así.

"Twilight" – Dijo la unicornio entre risitas.

"Twilight, si, perdón por no recordar."

"No hay problema. Aun hay que esperar a las demás, asi que, ¿podrías responderme algunas preguntas, Nave?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Para empezar, ¿Por qué ellos aun llevan esos cascos en sus cabezas?" – Preguntó señalando a los Hocotatenses, quienes aún comían, abriendo pequeñas ventanas en sus cascos para poder comer.

"Eso es debido a que la atmósfera de este planeta contiene oxígeno, que es letal para los Hocotatenses."

El resto de la mañana, Twilight y Nave compartieron información, ella le contaba de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Equestria, mientras que él le hablaba del comportamiento de algunas criaturas de la Piklopedia. Fluttershy no prestaba atención al intercambio intelectual, ella seguía mirando por su ventana la entrada al bosque Everfree.

Media hora después se escucharon golpes a la puerta y Fluttershy fue a abrirla. Rarity y Applejack entraron a la cabaña.

"Perdona por demorarnos, querida." – Se disculpó la unicornio blanca con quienes ya estaban en la cabaña. – "Pero tuvimos que convencer a Sweetie Belle y Applebloom que no podían venir a intentar obtener sus cutie Mark de "caza monstruos"".

"Está bien, Rarity." – Respondió Twilight, quien estaba sentada en la mesa con Nave y los Hocotatenses. – "Ahora solo debemos esperar a…" – Twilight se detuvo al escuchar unos sonidos familiares detrás de ella. Lentamente volteó su cabeza, y vio a Pinkie Pie comiendo una rebanada de pastel a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Luego de que tragara, la pony rosada dijo: "Vaya Twilight, creí que no te darías cuenta, llevo aquí como 10 minutos" – Luego metió en su boca otro pedazo de pastel. Twilight simplemente devolvió su atención a Rarity.

"Como decía, solo debemos esperar a Rainbow."

"Me sorprende que no haya sido la primera en llegar." – Dijo Applejack – "Cuando se trata de cosas emocionantes, Rainbow se pone como los cerdos cuando los alimentas."

Luego de unos 15 minutos de espera, donde todas las ponis (salvo Fluttershy, que seguía mirando por la ventana) conversaron entre ellas y con sus nuevos amigos. Rainbow llegó sin siquiera golpear la puerta, en cambio entrando de golpe, con una gran expresión de ansiedad en su rostro.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, vámonos, cuanto antes salgamos, más monstruos podré enfrentar." – Decía mientras trotaba sin moverse de su sitio.

Las ponis y los Hocotatenses se alinearon afuera de la cabaña de Fluttershy, Twilight y Nave se colocaron enfrente.

"Bien, supongo que todas leyeron la Piklopedia anoche, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó Twilight. La respuesta era de esperarse, sus amigas simplemente alejaban la vista de Twilight mientras murmuraban, indicando que, muy probablemente, ninguna de ellas había siquiera tocado el documento en lo absoluto.

"En fin, tendré que mantenerlas informadas durante el camino. Ahora, Nave tiene una estrategia de cómo poder detener a estas criaturas, ¿Nave?"

"Con gusto, Twilight." – Respondió Nave, haciendo aparecer un cuadro de luz que mostraba un mapa del bosque Everfree. – "Con lo que sabemos de los especímenes del planeta distante, es seguro deducir que, al igual que en su hábitat original, se han organizado en "comunidades" donde conviven pacíficamente unos con otros. Cada comunidad posee un "líder", que generalmente es la criatura mas evolucionada del grupo." – A medida que Nave hablaba, el mapa del bosque se iluminaba con varios puntos rojos, formados en pequeños grupos que rodeaban a un simple punto azul.

"La teoría de Nave es que si derrotamos al líder, el resto de la comunidad cederá fácilmente a ser llevada a las cámaras de contención." – Continuó Twilight, y terminó apuntando a unas cajas cuyas paredes estaban compuestas de luces, similares al mapa que Nave mostraba.

"¿Algo así como la reina de una colmena?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Exacto, si quitas a la reina, la colmena cae, bastante simple." – Dijo Twilight con seguridad. – "Bien, chicas, ¿estamos listas?"

"¡Listas!" – Respondieron sus amigas.

"¡Listos!" – Respondió el presidente, con Olimar y Louie haciendo un saludo militar en respuesta.

Sin embargo, Twilight notó que una de sus amigas no respondió, y al moverse un poco vio a Fluttershy temblando y mirando al suelo.

"Fluttershy, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando muy raro desde esta mañana."

"N-no es nada, Twilight, estoy bien" – Dijo la pegaso, casi entrando en llanto.

"Eso no es cierto, Fluttershy." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, acercándose a su amiga y colocando una pezuña en su hombro. – "Puedes decirnos que te pasa, con confianza."

"N-n-n-no puedo…" – Dijo Fluttershy con un muy bajo tono de voz.

"Claro que puedes decirnos, Fluttershy." – Dijo Rarity, acercándose.

"N-no, no es eso." – Respondió la pegaso amarilla – "N-no puedo ayudarlas."

Ante esa respuesta, Twilight cambió su mirada a una de preocupación.

"Pero Fluttershy, tu talento con los animales podría sernos muy útil."

"Vamos, Fluttershy." – Dijo Rainbow – "Si lograste superar tu miedo a los dragones adultos, seguro puedes superar este."

"N-no es que tenga miedo, chicas. Es que no puedo hacerle daño a otras criaturas. Ellas no han hecho nada malo, solo están asustadas de estar lejos de casa."

Twilight comprendía lo que su amiga quería decir.

"Entiendo, Fluttershy, pero si no detenemos a esas criaturas, podrían causar daños, o incluso peor."

"Twilight tiene razón." – Dijo el presidente – "Es comprensible el porqué no quieres involucrarte, pero me temo que no hay otra alternativa, o luchamos para salvar su mundo, o podríamos lamentarlo."

Fluttershy no respondió, simplemente lanzó un suspiro y camino hacia las 4 cebollas, tomando la azul y colocándola en su espalda. Twilight sonrió al ver eso.

"Gracias, Fluttershy. Bien, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, tomen las cebollas restantes y llévenlas con ustedes. Rainbow irá sobre nosotras para avisarnos de cualquier peligro. Yo llevaré las provisiones y el presidente y sus empleados irán adelante conmigo."  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y una vez que todas llevaban consigo lo que les correspondía, Olimar y Louie hicieron sonar sus silbatos, y los Pikmins (que ya eran cerca de 60 ejemplares) salieron de sus cebollas y se agruparon.  
"¡Bien equipo, andando!" – Dijo Twilight, y el grupo empezó su misión hacia el bosque Everfree.

"Increíble, en el planeta distante los bosques no eran tan espesos." – Dijo Nave. Llevaban caminando unos 10 minutos, y la espesura del bosque ya había hecho que la oscuridad aumentara, a pesar de que apenas debía ser mediodía.

Mientras Nave seguía diciendo lo fascinado que estaba, Twilight revisaba un mapa del bosque, que poseía marcas donde ella creía se encontrarían las comunidades.

"Debemos estar cerca de la primera comunidad de criaturas, detengamonos aquí y preparemos una estrategia."

Las amigas de Twilight dejaron las cebollas en el suelo, mientras Olimar hacía otro sonido con su silbato, y los Pikmins se detuvieron.

"Twilight y yo revisaremos los mapas, señor presidente." – Dijo Nave. – "Tal vez usted y las otras ponis puedan hacer un poco de reconocimiento, y si es posible aumentar el número actual de Pikmins, por seguridad."

"Excelente sugerencia, Nave." – Respondió el presidente, procediendo a hacer sonar su silbato (que no sonaba para nada como uno, sino más como una bocina de payaso) y tomaba a un batallón de 30 Pikmins. – "Olimar, vienes conmigo, ¿alguna de ustedes desea acompañarnos?"

"Yo voy." – Dijo Rainbow Dash. – "Aun le debo a esas criaturas 2 veces que me vencieron."

"¡Oh, oh, yo también voy!" – Dijo Pinkie Pie, saltando.

"Pero tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo Rarity.

"Tranquila, estaremos bien." – Respondió Rainbow antes de volar para alcanzar al grupo de exploración que ya se había alejado.

Rarity caminó hacia Applejack y juntas empezaron a organizar un pequeño e improvisado picnic para almorzar, mientras Twilight y Nave revisaban uno de los mapas.  
Fluttershy estaba con la cabeza baja, sentada junto a las cebollas para "cuidarlas", como ella misma decidió, pero en ese momento no estaba prestando atención a nada, solo escuchando sus pensamientos.

"No sé qué hacer." – Se decía a sí misma – "No quiero lastimar criaturas inocentes, pero si no las ayudo, muchos ponis podrían salir heridos, o peor, ¿qué hago, que hago?"

De pronto, Fluttershy sintió algo a su lado, y al bajar la mirada encontró a Louie, quien le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. Fluttershy sonrió de regreso.

"Ugh, esto es aburrido." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, arrastrando la última palabra. – "¿Dónde se suponen que están esos líderes o lo que sean? Ya quiero algo de acción."

"Mejor no tentemos a la suerte." – Respondió el presidente – "Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar alimentos para reproducir más Pikmins."

"¡Lo encontré!" – Dijo Pinkie, cantando mientras saltaba hacia un arbusto y tiraba las bayas que tenía.

Mientras los Pikmins recogían las bayas y regresaban hasta las cebollas, Rainbow Dash caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer sus pisadas lo bastante fuertes y de hacer el mayor ruido posible al mover ramas para hacer que las criaturas aparecieran.

"¿¡Donde están los monstruos!" – Gritó de repente la pegaso azul, su paciencia llegando a su límite. Pinkie, Olimar y el presidente se sorprendieron con el grito.

"Este…será mejor regresar, los Pikmins ya deben de haber dejado las bayas, y tal vez Twilight y Nave ya saben a donde debemos ir." – Dijo el presidente, y el grupo emprendió la retirada. Ninguno de ellos notó un pequeño levantamiento en la tierra que empezaba a seguirlos.

De vuelta en el campamento, el presidente y Olimar se alegraron no solo de que Fluttershy y Louie habían sacado a los nuevos Pikmins, sino que además un mantel con diferentes clases de frutas los estaba esperando.

"¡Hora de almorzar!" – Gritó Applejack una vez que todo estaba en su lugar.  
Casi de inmediato, todos saltaron hacia el mantel para empezar a comer, excepto Pinkie que empezó a sentir algo raro en su cuerpo.

"Rodilla adolorida."

"¿Qué dijiste, Pinkie?" – Preguntó Twilight.

"¡Rodilla adolorida!"

Las amigas de Pinkie se sobresaltaron al oir eso, mientras los Hocotatenses miraban confundidos.

"Sería mejor que te sentarás, no es sano para una rodilla adolorida estar de pie." – Dijo Nave.

"¡No es eso!" – Respondió Twilight. – "¡Es su sentido Pinkie!"

"¿Sentido qué?"

"Una rodilla adolorida significa que algo aterrador va a ocurrir, pero, ¿qué?"

La pregunta de Twilight fue respondida casi de inmediato, cuando la parte del suelo donde se encontraba el mantel se levantaba, lanzando a todos los que estaban cerca. De la tierra había surgido una enorme criatura, casi tan grande como la nave de los Hocotatenses. Tenía un enorme parecido con un cocatrice, su cuerpo era como el de una serpiente verde pero sin cola, su cabeza poseía plumas rojas y un enorme pico, similar al de una cigüeña y se sostenía en una única pata que poseía.

"¡UN PILEATED SNAGRET!" – Gritó Nave al ver a la criatura.

"¡BKWAAAAAAAAK!"

El Snagret empezó a saltar por el área, utilizando su pico para atacar al grupo. Twilight vio entre la conmoción como poco a poco empezaban a ser encerradas en un círculo por diferentes criaturas. Twilight reconoció a varias de ellas de la Piklopedia, como el pan andante (BreadBug), y la familia de criaturas que Rarity enfrento (Bulbors).

"Este comportamiento es nuevo." – Dijo Nave, aprovechando que Rainbow Dash se encontraba lanzando Pikmins hacia la cabeza del Snagret. – "Al parecer se han organizado de manera que encierran a los intrusos y el líder los elimina."

"¡BKWAAAAAK!"

Luego de recibir varios golpes de los Pikmins, el Snagret sacudió su cabeza y, dando un enorme salto, se enterró de nuevo en la tierra. Todos empezaron a mirar asustados alrededor del círculo de criaturas, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Snagret intentara otro ataque.

"Pinkie, ¿Tus sentido te dicen algo?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"N-no, no tengo nada." –Respondió la pony rosa, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo, esperando alguna reacción.

De pronto, Pinkie vio como un pequeño levantamiento de tierra se movía rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia Fluttershy, quien estaba temblando de miedo y no prestaba atención alguna.

"¡Fluttershy, cuidado!" – Gritó Pinkie y saltó hacia la pegaso, empujándola hacia unos arbustos.

"¡BKWAAAAAAK!"

Cuando Fluttershy pudo ponerse de pie y ver sus alrededores, su corazón por poco se detuvo. Pinkie estaba tirada en el piso, sin moverse, mientras el Snagret avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Sus amigas estaban igual, el miedo y la rapidez con que todo había pasado les impedía reaccionar.

El Snagret se acercaba cada vez más, preparando su pico para terminar con una de las amenazas.

"Como te atreves…"

El Snagret volteó su cabeza al escuchar eso.

"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!"

Con una velocidad que incluso haría que Rainbow Dash estuviera celosa, Fluttershy agarró una enorme cantidad de Pikmins en sus patas delanteras y los soltó justo encima del Snagret. Los Pikmins no perdieron tiempo y empezaron su ataque. El Snagret empezó a sacudir su cabeza, quitándose de encima algunos Pikmins, sin embargo, el Snagret se detuvo por completo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules.

Fluttershy estaba mirando al Snagret frente a frente, aplicando su conocida "mirada" sobre él. El Snagret apenas se movía, respondiendo al dolor que le causaban los Pikmins. Fluttershy se mantenía en movimiento para romper el contacto visual.

"¡BA-BKWAAAAAAAAAK!" – Y con un último cacareo, el Snagret cayó al suelo, su cuerpo rápidamente disolviéndose en la tierra y dejando solo su cabeza.

El resto del grupo empezó a reaccionar, los últimos minutos habían sido realmente confusos para ellos, finalmente fue Fluttershy quien los hizo reaccionar por completo.

"¡Pinkie!"

Fluttershy fue la primera en estar al lado de la pony rosa, quien yacía en el suelo. Sus amigas y los Hocotatenses estaban detrás formando un semicírculo.

"P-Pinkie…." – La voz de la pegaso amarilla se volvía débil. Pinkie no reaccionaba, y no parecía que estaba respirando.

"P-Pinkie Pie, no…" – Dijo Rainbow Dash, su voz también debilitándose.

Fluttershy fue la primera en romper en llanto, colocando su cabeza junto a la de su amiga. Poco a poco las demás ponis empezaban a mostrar lágrimas en sus ojos, y los Hocotatenses bajaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

"Un momento…." – Dijo Nave, acercándose a Pinkie, y notando que su pecho empezaba a moverse lentamente. – "¡Está respirando!"

Fluttershy levantó la cabeza, y vio que Pinkie lentamente habría los ojos.

"¿M-me p-perdí la fiesta?"

"¡PINKIE!" – Gritó Fluttershy de moción, lanzándole hacia su amiga para un abrazo. El resto de las ponis se le unieron en el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se soltaron.

"Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Pinkie, recuperando su tono alegre.

"Gracias a ti Pinkie, y lo siento."

"¿Sientes que, querida?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tenían razón, si no las detenemos, estas criaturas podrían hacer algo que lamentáramos. Perdónenme por no pensar en mis amigas primero."

"Fluttershy, tus razones eran más que justificadas." – Explicó Twilight. – "No necesitas disculparte, pero ahora necesitamos que todas estemos todos atentos para enfrentarnos a los que se nos aparezca, no quiero volver a tener una experiencia así."

"Ninguna de nosotras." – Dijo Applejack.

"¡Listo, todos los especímenes en custodia!" – Gritó Nave.

Al girar sus cabezas, las ponis vieron que los Hocotatenses ya habían encerrado a las criaturas en una de las celdas especiales. Olimar entonces presiono un botón y la celda se levantó del suelo y se marchó en dirección a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

"Este comportamiento también es nuevo, apenas el Snagret cayó, el resto de la comunidad ni intento dar batalla. Al parecer se han vuelto mucho más dependientes del líder ya que están en un ambiente extraño." – Explico Nave.

"Bien, ya es una." – Dijo Twilight.

"¿Y cuántas comunidades son?" – Pregunto Rainbow.

"Al menos 6, asi que debemos movernos si queremos encontrar a los 5 líderes restantes, ¿todas listas?"

"¡LISTAS!" –Gritaron las amigas de Twilight, incluyendo Pinkie, quien sa ye encontraba mejor, y Fluttershy, con una enorme confianza.

"Entonces, ¡vámonos!" – Twilight y sus amigas tomaron las cebollas y las provisiones que se salvaron y galoparon más adentro en el bosque.

"¡Hey, espérennos!" – Gritó el presidente mientras intentaba, junto a Olimar, Louie y Nave, alcanzar a las ponis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Dividir y Conquistar**

"¡Uuuhhh, mis pezuñas ya no aguantan tanto caminar! ¡Y sin mencionar toda esta tierra!"

"Deja que quejarte, Rarity, no es para tanto."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo Rainbow, tú no tienes que usar tus piernas por tanto tiempo."

"Twilight, ¿Siempre discuten de esa manera?"

"Afortunadamente no, Nave."

Ya había pasado al menos una hora desde el encuentro con el Snagret, y el grupo avanzaba con paso firme por el bosque Everfree. Twilight iba enfrente, acompañada de Nave y el presidente. Rainbow Dash se mantenía en el aire, vigilando cualquier peligro posible. Rarity y Applejack iban al centro acompañadas de Olimar, y finalmente Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy estaban hasta atrás, acompañadas de Louie.

"Ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin encontrar nada, ¿Estás segura que vamos por el camino correcto, Twilight?" – Pregunto Applejack.

"Estoy segura, Nave y yo revisamos los mapas, y las otras comunidades de monstruos deberían estar más adelante."

"Ojalá aparezcan monstruos más desafiantes, los 2 últimos eran aburridos." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, arrastrando la última palabra. – "El primero era solo una masa de agua, ni intento dar batalla."

"Eso es porque los Goolix no son hostiles, Rainbow." – Respondió el presidente, quien iba al lado de Twilight.

"Y luego estaba esa cosa roca, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"

"Mamuta." – Respondió Nave. – "Y fue una suerte encontrarnos con él, su peculiar habilidad de hacer madurar a los Pikmins nos fue muy útil."

Rainbow miró a los Pikmins, todos quienes ahora poseían flores en las puntas de sus tallos. Afortunadamente, ella recordaba lo que Nave había dicho sobre como crecían los Pikmins, la flor indicando que estaban en su etapa adulta.

"¡Bzzzzt, Bzzzt! ¡Esperen!" – Dijo Nave, en medio de unos sonidos que hacían sus mecanismos internos.

El grupo entero se detuvo. Justo enfrente, el camino de dividía en 3, con la oscuridad aumentando debido a la espesura del bosque en cada uno de ellos. Nave inmediatamente encendió el mapa para que Twilight lo revisara.

"Esto no se ve muy bien."

"¿Qué pasa, Twilight?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Según el mapa, hay 3 comunidades al frente, pero están muy alejadas una de la otra."

"Tal vez dividirnos para cubrir esas 3 comunidades sea una mejor opción." – Dijo el presidente. – "Así tardaremos menos tiempo, y podemos reunirnos en esta zona donde los caminos vuelven a juntarse."

Twilight vio el mapa. El presidente tenía razón, los 3 caminos se unificaban pasado las zonas donde se ubicada cada comunidad de monstruos, sin embargo, Twilight no se sentía muy segura con ese plan. Ella sabía que era la única de las ponis que leyó la Piklopedia, y temía que sin sus conocimientos sus amigas corrían más peligro del necesario.

"¡Yo pido este camino!" – Gritó Pinkie, mientras saltaba y apuntaba al camino de la derecha.

"Yo voy contigo, Pinkie." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, colocándose al lado de la pony rosa.

"En ese caso, creo que yo iré por este camino." – Anunció Rarity, apuntando al camino central.

Twilight suspiro de alivio, _"¿Porqué me preocupo tanto?"_, pensó. Luego de todas las aventuras y cosas extrañas que le han pasado a ella y a sus amigas en el tiempo que llevan juntas, aun creía que sus amigas no estaban listas para grandes problemas, cuando obviamente era todo lo contrario.

"Bien, será mejor que nos organicemos si queremos hacer esto." – Dijo Twilight, decidida. – "Nos dividiremos en 3 equipos de 2 ponis, un Hocotatense y 30 Pikmins cada uno, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" – Preguntó Nave.

"Necesito que tú te quedes con las cebollas, Nave, y nos esperes más adelante donde los caminos vuelven a unirse. No es tan urgente atrapar a las criaturas en las celdas, si todo ocurre como con el Snagret, no intentarán nada una vez que eliminemos a los líderes de cada comunidad."

Nave preció dudar la decisión de Twilight por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a las cebollas, y utilizando una luz las mantuvo a flote a su lado.

"Perfecto." – Dijo Twilight, y luego giró su atención a sus amigas. – "Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, ustedes vayan con Louie por la derecha. Rarity, tu y Fluttershy vayan con Olimar por el centro, Applejack y yo iremos con el presidente por la izquierda. Nos reuniremos en este punto una vez que hayamos derrotado a los líderes de cada comunidad." – Y apunto con su pezuña una zona donde los 3 caminos se volvían a unificar brevemente. – "Llamen a sus Pikmins y vámonos."

Olimar hizo sonar su silbato, y los 90 Pikmins que llevaban se alinearon enfrente del grupo. El presidente, Olimar y Louie utilizaron sus silbatos para reunir 30 Pikmins cada uno, intentando mantener una cantidad razonable de cada color para cada equipo.

"Bien, hora de avanzar." – Dijo Applejack.

"Las vemos después, chicas." – Respondió Rarity.

"Cuídense." – Dijo Fluttershy, un poco preocupada.

"Por supuesto, Fluttershy." – Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Si, aventura!" – Gritó Pinkie Pie, saltando.

"Buena suerte a todas." – Dijo Twilight.

"Olimar, Louie, espero un trabajo de calidad de su parte." – Dijo el presidente a sus empleados, quienes hicieron un saludo militar en respuesta.

"Los estaré esperando más adelante, buena suerte." Dijo Nave, antes de irse volando con las cebollas detrás.

Y finalmente, los 3 grupos avanzaron por sus respectivos caminos.

Rainbow y Pinkie avanzaban por su camino rápidamente, principalmente debido al entusiasmo que ambas ponis demostraban, Rainbow por combatir monstruos y Pinkie por diversión. Encima de Rainbow estaba Louie, para que no se quedara atrás, y siguiendo a Pinkie lo más rápido que podían estaban sus 30 Pikmins.

"¿Qué clase de criatura crees que encontremos, Dashie?"

"No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo desafiante." – Respondió la Pegaso, luego volteando su cabeza hacia Louie. – "¿Alguna idea de que podríamos encontrar?"

Louie simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el sendero, el grupo había alcanzado un claro en el bosque. Una pequeña laguna se encontraba, sus tranquilas aguas brillando con el reflejo del sol. Descansando a la orilla de la laguna, el grupo pudo ver lo que parecían 3 almejas gigantes, todas ellas abiertas.

"Vaya, esto sí que es impresionante, bueno, no más que yo." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras Louie movía su cabeza hacia un lado, como si tratara de recordar algo.

"Oh, ¿qué es eso?" – Dijo Pinkie, señalando a un brillo que salía de las almejas.  
Rainbow se elevó un poco con sus alas para poder ver mejor, y quedo boquiabierta con lo que encontró. Cada una de las almejas gigantes poseía una perla, casi del mismo tamaño que Louie, las cuales brillaban en todos los colores del arcoíris al reflejar la luz del sol.

"¡Son perlas, y muy grandes!" – Dijo Rainbow, regresando al suelo. – "Spike y Rarity se volverían locos si estuvieran aquí."

"¡Que buena idea! ¡Llevémosles estas perlas!" – Grito Pinkie, y procedió a saltar hacia una de las almejas para mover la perla.

Louie seguía pensando, algo no estaba bien con esta escena que él presenciaba, pero no podía identificar que era. Al levantar su mirada vio que la parte superior de la almeja donde estaba Pinkie comenzaba a moverse, como si reaccionara a los saltos que la poni rosa daba sobre su enorme lengua. De pronto, el recuerdo golpeó a Louie en el cerebro, sabía perfectamente que eran esas almejas. Rápidamente Louie llamó la atención de Rainbow Dash.

"¿Qué te pasa, Louie?" – Preguntó la Pegaso, y Louie señalo a la almeja, cuya parte superior empezaba a moverse un poco más. – "Oh, no. ¡Pinkie, cuidado!"

Pero Pinkie no prestaba atención, estaba ocupada intentando mover la perla, que a pesar de no ser más grande que ella, estaba al parecer pegada a la lengua de la almeja. Al darse cuenta que su amiga no hacía caso, Rainbow extendió sus alas y saltó hacia la almeja.

"¡CLOMP!"

Louie sólo podía observar, la velocidad con que todo pasó lo dejo estupefacto. Rainbow alcanzó a sacar a Pinkie de la almeja apenas un segundo antes de que esta se cerrará. La respiración de la Pegaso estaba muy agitada, mientras Pinkie miraba asustada a la almeja que volvía a abrirse.

"G-g-gracias, Dashie." – Dijo Pinkie, su voz apenas saliendo. – "Un poco más y me vuelvo su almuerzo."

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado." – Respondió Rainbow, recuperando el aliento. – "Y es a Louie quien deberías agradecer, el se dio cuenta."

Louie se acercó a las ponis, y procedió a presionar un botón en su traje, haciendo que su versión de la Piklopedia se proyectara enfrente de Rainbow y Pinkie. La página mostraba a la almeja gigante. Rainbow Dash empezó a leer.

"Pearly Clamclamp, miembro de la familia de bla, bla, bla….." – Rainbow inmediatamente saltó la parte que sabía no era de su interés. – "Atraen a su presa con el brillo de su perla para luego digerirla, ¿¡porqué no nos avisaste antes que esa cosa era peligrosa, Louie!"

Louie simplemente bajo la cabeza, obviamente sintiéndose mal por no haber identificado el peligro antes.

"¿Y cómo se supone que obtengamos esas perlas?" – preguntó Pinkie.

Louie simplemente señalo a los Pikmins, y ambas ponis supieron que hacer. Rápidamente lanzaron a los Pikmins hacia la perla del primer Clamclamp, y estos empezaron su ataque. Apenas el Clamclamp movió su parte superior, Louie llamó a los Pikmins para evitar que fueran devorados. Luego de repetir el proceso un par de veces, el Clamclamp fue derrotado, su parte superior desprendiéndose y cayendo a la laguna. Los Pikmins tomaron la perla y la llevaron hasta donde Rainbow se encontraba. Inmediatamente Rainbow Dash tomó a los Pikmins y los lanzó hacia la segunda almeja, repitiendo todo el proceso.

"¡Moooooo!"

Rainbow volteó su cabeza hacia la laguna, de donde había provenido el mugido. Pinkie pareció no percatarse, mientras juntaba a los Pikmins para acabar con la tercera almeja.

"¿Escucharon eso?" – Preguntó Rainbow. Louie y Pinkie negaron con la cabeza. – "Estoy segura que escuche a una vaca."

"Eso es imposible, Dashie." – Respondió Pinkie entre risas. – "No hay vacas en el bosque Everfree."

En lo que hablaban, algunos Pikmins azules se habían acercado a la orilla de la laguna. El grupo no les hizo mucho caso, pues sabían que los Pikmins azules podían sobrevivir bajo el agua, según lo que Twilight les había dicho. De pronto, se escucharon agudos gritos de agonía, y al voltear sus cabezas, vieron que los Pikmins azules que estaban cerca de la laguna habían desaparecido.

Lentamente, Rainbow se acercó a la orilla, tratando de ver si los Pikmins estaban en el fondo de la laguna. Su corazón por poco se detiene cuando una babosa, al menos 3 veces el tamaño de la Pegaso, saltó del agua con un estruendoso mugido. Rainbow apenas logró saltar hacia atrás, para evitar ser aplastada por el cuerpo de la criatura.

La babosa era blanca y rosa, con sus ojos saliendo de 2 antenas amarillas. En la parte de atrás llevaba un tallo, que poseía algo similar a un rábano en apariencia, también de color amarillo.

"¡MOOOOOO!"

Rainbow y Pinkie corrieron en direcciones opuestas, la poni rosada llevando consigo a los Pikmins, sin embargo, la babosa no se movió, en cambió, sus ojos y el rábano en su cola se tornaron azules, y empezó a arrastrarse hacia donde Louie estaba, paralizado del terror.

"¡Louie, sal de ahí!" – Gritó Rainbow Dash, pero Louie simplemente no reaccionaba. La babosa se acercaba cada vez más a Louie, y levantó la parte delantera de su cuerpo, preparada para atacar.

Louie cubrió sus ojos al ver que la babosa se disponía a atacar, pero dicho ataque jamás llegó. Al abrir sus ojos vio que Rainbow había alcanzado a tomar a Louie y llevarlo hasta donde Pinkie se encontraba. Mientras tanto, la babosa intentaba despegar de una roca los 7 tentáculos que salieron de su boca, que había utilizado para atacar.

"Estos rescates ya se vuelven molestos." – Dijo Rainbow, recuperando su aliento una vez más.

"Cierto, es como si alguien estuviera escribiendo una mala escena de acción." – Respondió Pinkie Pie.

"Como sea, ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?"

Louie empezaba a buscar en la Piklopedia información sobre la babosa, pero esta ya se había liberado de la roca. Rainbow tomó a Louie, y junto con Pinkie empezaron a alejarse del monstruo enfurecido. Finalmente Louie encontró la página de la Piklopedia que buscaba.

"Raging Bloyster." – Empezó a leer Pinkie, siendo capaz de leer y correr al mismo tiempo. – "Es atraído por los objetos brillantes, y su punto débil es el órgano en su cola, que funciona como agallas."

"Cosas brillantes…" – Dijo Rainbow. – "….Pero no tenemos nada…"

Fue entonces cuando Rainbow lo notó, la antena de Louie brillaba de un intenso color azul, el mismo azul que el Bloyster poseía en sus ojos y cola.

"Louie, eres tú, ese Bloyster te quiere a ti."

Luego de dar una vuelta completa a la laguna (afortunadamente el Bloyster, atraído por la antena de Louie, no podía pensar en atraparlos desde el otro lado), el grupo se vio de regreso a donde estaban los 3 Pearly Clamclamp, uno de ellos aun vivo.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Puedes apagar esa cosa, Louie?" – Louie simplemente negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie miró rápidamente en todas direcciones, y al ver al Clamclamp que seguía con vida y luego a Louie, tuvo una idea.

"¡Oh, oh! Yo se que hacer." – Dijo Pinkie, y antes de que la Pegaso pudiera preguntar que tenía en mente, Pinkie tomó a Louie y corrió en dirección al Pearly Clamclamp.

Rainbow apenas tuvo tiempo de silbar para llamar a los Pikmins y sacarlos del camino cuando el Bloyster pasó, moviéndose en dirección a donde Pinkie se encontraba. Pinkie en ese momento estaba saltando en la lengua del Clamclamp. Louie intentaba liberarse de la boca de la poni de tierra, que al parecer tenía la intención de convertir al Hocotatense en comida.

"¡PINKIE, SAL DE AHÍ!" – Gritó Rainbow, sabía que si no era el Bloyster, sería el Clamclamp el causante de los daños.

"¡MOOOOO!"

El Bloyster, estando ya a la menor distancia posible, saltó hacia donde Pinkie estaba, y justo en el último segundo, la poni rosa saltó fuera del Clamclamp, el cual se cerró con el Bloyster en su interior.

"¡Dashie, ahora!" – Gritó Pinkie, señalando el rábano en la cola del Bloyster, que había quedado afuera del Clamclamp. Al ver esto, Rainbow tomó a los Pikmins y rápidamente los lanzó.

El Bloyster no opuso resistencia alguna, posiblemente lastimado por el agarre que el Pearly Clamclamp hacía en él. Con un último mugido, el Bloyster se disolvió, y el rábano de su cola cayó al suelo. Sin una presa dentro, el Clamclamp se abrió nuevamente.

"¡WooHoo!" – Gritó Rainbow dando una vuelta en el aire. – "¡Eso no se ve ni en los libros de Daring Do!"

Los Pikmins tomaron el rábano del Bloyster y las 3 perlas de los Clamclamp, y se reubicaron al lado de las ponis y Louie.

"Pues, creo que ya acabamos aquí." – Dijo Pinkie, Louie asintiendo con la cabeza. – "¿Crees que los demás estén bien?"

"Seguramente están bien, Pinkie, ellas saben cuidarse." – Rainbow se agachó para que Louie pudiera subir nuevamente a su espalda. – "Vamos, quiero llegar con Nave antes que ellas para poder contarles como lidiamos con esa cosa."

Y con eso, el grupo continuó por el sendero del otro lado de la laguna, llevando consigo 4 premios que demostraban la aventura que acababan de vivir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Diamantes y Armas**

Árbol. Árbol. Árbol. Roca. Arbusto. Árbol. Roca.

"¡Uuh! ¡Ya no aguanto más esto! Mis pezuñas me están matando, mis ojos ya se cansaron del mismo paisaje y la humedad está arruinando mi peinado. Apenas regresemos a Ponyville me iré al spa a hacerme un tratamiento completo." – Rarity simplemente no aguantaba más, Fluttershy, Olimar y ella ya llevaban cerca de una hora avanzando por el camino, sin encontrar ningún rastro de la comunidad de monstruos.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, Rarity, pero si no detenemos a estas criaturas…"

"…..toda Equestria podría estar en peligro, lo sé, querida." – Respondió Rarity con un suspiro. – "En serio lamento el estar quejándome, debo parecer una carga para ustedes."

Olimar miró a Rarity y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No eres una carga Rarity, jamás lo has sido." – Dijo Fluttershy, sonriéndole a la unicornio.

Rarity giró la cabeza para devolverle la sonrisa, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo debido a la espesura del bosque, que rápidamente consumió toda la luz de día que quedaba.

"Oh, justo lo que nos faltaba, ahora nunca encontraremos la…." – Rarity fue interrumpida cuando una luz brillante salió de la antena del traje de Olimar, actuando como una linterna. – "Gracias, Olimar, el presidente no bromeaba cuando dijo que eras uno de sus mejores empleados."

Olimar se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

El equipo continuó avanzando por el oscuro tramo del bosque, Fluttershy asegurándose a cada momento de que su escuadrón de Pikmins se mantuviera cerca y en el centro del camino. Desafortunadamente la energía en la luz de Olimar comenzó a agotarse luego de unos minutos de caminata. El Hocotatense golpeaba su pecho con la esperanza de poder hacer funcionar la luz, al menos por algunos minutos más, pero simplemente no había respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Rarity, cuando de repente sintió un cosquilleo en una de sus patas. – "Fluttershy, no hagas eso, me causas cosquillas."

"No estoy haciendo nada, Rarity."

"No estás….¿Entonces qué…?" – Rarity miro hacia abajo, cerrando un poco sus ojos para poder ver qué era lo que le causaba el cosquilleo. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, la unicornio saltó gritando.

Olimar y Fluttershy voltearon su atención a la causa del grito de Rarity, era un Bulborb, solo que este era extremadamente pequeño, posiblemente apenas más grande que un Parasprite, y era totalmente de color blanco.

"Oh, es tan bonito." – Dijo Fluttershy al verlo más de cerca. – "Si él está aquí quiere decir que nos debemos estar acercando a la comunidad, finalmente…podremos…"

Fluttershy se quedo sin habla al ver el suelo, rápidamente el camino por el que andaban iba desapareciendo, quedando bajo una capa de cientos de miles de pequeños Bulborbs blancos. Al darse cuenta que algunos de los Bulborbs empezaban a acercarse a los Pikmins que llevaban, la Pegaso inmediatamente tomó al escuadrón y los colocó sobre una roca, donde los Bulborbs no podían subir. Rarity intentaba desesperadamente buscar una roca propia donde alejarse de los pequeños, quienes pasaron de simplemente rosarle las patas a dar pequeños mordiscos para intentar reconocer esta nueva textura que estaban sintiendo con sus cuerpos.

"¡Aléjense de mí!" –Grito Rarity mientras retrocedía hasta estar pegada a un árbol cercano, parada en sus patas traseras. La unicornio cerró los ojos, preparándose para soportar el tacto de esas criaturas por todo su cuerpo, cuando escuchó unos golpes seguidos de unos llantos.

Rarity abrió los ojos, y vio a Olimar enfrente de ella. La luz de su antena había regresado, pero considerablemente más débil que antes. Cada vez que más de los pequeños Bulborbs blancos se acercaban, Olimar los golpeaba, haciéndolos caer inconscientes. Rarity podía notar que de alguna forma, el puño de Olimar se volvía más grande cada vez que lanzaba un ataque.

"¡Rarity!"

Rarity volteó a ver a Fluttershy, quien movía una pezuña para indicarle a la unicornio que fuera hasta donde ella estaba, sobre una roca en la cual la Pegaso comandaba a los Pikmins a atacar a los Bulborbs.

"¿De dónde salen todos estos Bulborbs?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor avanzar." – Respondió Fluttershy.

Ambas ponis tomaron a los Pikmins, y mientras Olimar se abría paso entre los Bulborbs con sus puños, Rarity y Fluttershy avanzaron rápidamente por el camino. Finalmente lograron dejar atrás a la mayoría de los Bulborbs, apenas unos cuantos en el camino más adelante.

"Uuuuhhh." – Se quejo Rarity, mirando sus patas que estaban parcialmente cubiertas de saliva de Bulborb. – "Me lavaré, pero nunca me sentiré limpia."

"Bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos más de ellos, ¿verdad?" – Dijo Fluttershy.

"Espero que no, no soportaría otro encuentro con…¡UFH!" – Rarity no pudo terminar, había chocado con algo. Una pared roja con puntos blancos. – "¿Pero que…?"

Al ver la pared más de cerca, Rarity notó algo extraño. La pared respiraba. Al alejarse un poco, y gracias a la luz de Olimar, el grupo vio lo que era. La cabeza de la criatura era igual a la de un Bulborb, pero su cuerpo era largo y en forma de tubo, muy similar a una oruga. Su tamaño era impresionante, fácilmente era comparable con un tren. Al escuchar unos ruidos, vieron que algo pasaba en la cola de la criatura. Olimar no podía decidir si Fluttershy o Rarity tenía el tono de verde más fuerte cuando lo vieron.

El Bulborb, o mejor dicho, la Bulborb, daba a luz a varios de los pequeños Bulborbs blancos constantemente.

¿Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó Rarity, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Olimar presiono un botón en su traje, y su Piklopedia apareció de inmediato, mostrando a la criatura.

"Emperatriz Bulblax." – Leyó Fluttershy. – "O sea que si son como hormigas."

Olimar hizo un gesto con su mano, para indicarle a las ponis que guardaran silencio. Rápidamente el grupo avanzó hacia donde la cabeza de la emperatriz se encontraba. Olimar esperaba que estuviera durmiendo, sin embargo, estaba despierta y su cara mostraba una expresión de enfado. La emperatriz lanzó un enorme rugido.

Inmediatamente Olimar lanzó algunos Pikmins hacia la cabeza de la emperatriz, quien se sacudía luego de unos ataques y los lanzaba. La emperatriz empezó a tambalear su cuerpo, preparando su ataque.

"¡Rarity, los Pikmins!" – Gritó Fluttershy, y ambas ponis tomaron a los Pikmins con sus pezuñas (y en el caso de Rarity, con su magia) y los llevaron hasta un lugar seguro.

Justo a tiempo, pues la emperatriz empezó a rodar por todos lados con su inmenso cuerpo.  
Cuando los Bulborbs blancos se acercaban, Rarity lanzaba a los Pikmins para asistir a Olimar, quien intentaba despejar el campo de batalla. Pero luego de unos minutos, se dieron cuenta que la emperatriz y sus hijos no eran los únicos Bulborbs.

Posiblemente atraídos por el rugido de la emperatriz, diferentes clases de Bulborbs salían de entre los árboles. Algunos eran anaranjados con puntos negros, otros poseían pequeños pelos de color blanco, otros eran negros con puntos rojos, incluso algunos de ellos parecían tener su cuerpo hecho de roca volcánica, no sólo por la apariencia sino también por el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Los Bulborbs las rodeaban, y con solo 30 Pikmins, el grupo parecía que no podría salir de esta. Fluttershy estaba detrás de Olimar y los Pikmins, encogida y temblando de miedo.

"Este es el final. Este es el final." – Repetía la Pegaso una y otra vez.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos distraerlos." – Dijo Rarity, de una manera un tanto dramática. – "Esperen, ¡eso es!"

"¿E-e-e-eso es qué?"

La unicornio no respondió, simplemente abrió una de sus bolsas, sacando el collar que llevaba dentro, con el rubí de fuego que Spike le había regalado hace un tiempo.

Utilizando su magia, Rarity hizo brillarla joya alrededor de su cuello.

"Oigan, Bulborbs, por aquí." – Dijo Rarity, cantando. Los Bulborbs, inmediatamente giraron su atención, y al igual que la familia de Bulborbs que Rarity y Spike combatieron antes, estos inmediatamente se vieron atraídos hacia la brillante joya roja.

Olimar y Fluttershy solo veían con la boca abierta como los Bulborbs se movían, e incluso la emperatriz giraba su atención.

"Olimar, Fluttershy, podrían ser unos encantos y acabar con la emperatriz." – Gritó Rarity, haciendo reaccionar a ambos.

Olimar usó su silbato, y con la ayuda de Fluttershy, lanzaron a todos los Pikmins a la cabeza de la emperatriz. A pesar de que aún se sacudía a los Pikmins de encima, la emperatriz no atacaba, estando bajo trance por el brillo de la joya de Rarity, quien corría y saltaba por donde podía para evadir a los demás Bulborbs.

Finalmente, y con último rugido, la emperatriz fue derrotada, parte de su cuerpo derritiéndose en la tierra, dejando solo la parte con su cabeza. Los demás Bulborbs se dieron cuenta de la caída de su líder, e inmediatamente huyeron entre los árboles. Rarity guardó su rubí de fuego en su bolsa y se reunió con los demás.

"¡Lo lograste Rarity!" – Dijo Fluttershy al reunirse con su amiga.

"Lo logramos, querida, todos juntos." – Respondió Rarity, mientras veía a los Pikmins tomar la cabeza de la emperatriz para trasladarla. – "Será mejor que avancemos, sería grosero hacer esperar a las demás."

Y sin pérdidas de Pikmins y con una emperatriz caída, el grupo continuó su camino hasta el punto de reunión.

Twilight, Applejack y el presidente avanzaban por su camino acompañados de su escuadrón de Pikmins. Hasta ahora su camino había sido tranquilo, uno que otro monstruo, pero que era despachado rápidamente con algunos Pikmins, pero aún sin señales del líder.

"Qué extraño, ya deberíamos estar cerca de la comunidad." – Dijo Twilight, revisando el mapa.

"Señor presidente." – Dijo Applejack. – "¿Alguna idea de que cosa es el líder?"

"Mmmm, temo que no, Applejack." – Respondió el presidente, quien iba en la espalda de Twilight. – "Tal vez deba revisar la Piklopedia, asi hay posibilidad de que recuerde."

Dicho esto, el presidente activo su Piklopedia, y comenzó a revisar las páginas donde se mostraban a las criaturas más grandes. Applejack vio como algunas de estas criaturas eran bastante intimidantes, desde arañas de metal descomunales, hasta lo que parecía una nube de humo color verde oscuro.

"Ese planeta que ustedes visitan sí que tiene bichos raros." – Dijo la pony vaquera luego de ver la Piklopedia.

"Lo sé, y eso no es todo." – Dijo el presidente, apagando la Piklopedia, al parecer sin poder recordar que criaturas habían traído con su equipo. – "Según las investigaciones del capitán Olimar, en el planeta distante solía existir una civilización primitiva."

"¿Primi…qué?"

"Quiere decir antigua, Applejack." – Dijo Twilight, sin perder la vista del mapa.

"Exacto." – Continuó el presidente. – "Pero aún no descubrimos lo que pudo haber causado su extinción."

"¡FZZZZZZZZT!"

Una larga columna de vapor salió de entre los árboles hacia el cielo, disipándose a la distancia. Twilight, Applejack y el presidente quedaron sorprendidos ante el espectáculo.  
"¿Un geiser?" – Preguntó el presidente.

"No puede ser, no hay geiseres en el bosque Everfree." – Dijo Twilight, revisando el mapa una vez más. – "Tal vez sea la comunidad, vayamos a ver."

El grupo se dirigió hacia donde el geiser se generaba. Mientras más se acercaban, más y más Geiseres se formaban uno tras otro, en el mismo punto. Twilight pudo ver que lo que creyeron era agua era en realidad simple humo, similar al que una fábrica hacía.

"Es como si una máquina estuviera produciendo ese humo." – Dijo la unicornio.

"Pero eso es imposible, no hay máquinas en kilómetros." – Respondió Applejack.

"Tal vez sea una criatura del planeta distante." – Dijo el presidente. – "Muchas de ellas son una composición mixta de máquina y animal."

Finalmente el grupo encontró lo que generaba el humo: Un domo de acero, del tamaño de una casa pequeña, con varias válvulas y chimeneas, y un enorme agujero en la parte superior de donde salía el humo.

Casi de inmediato, un aparato salió de la parte superior. Consistía de un enorme cilindro de acero, con otro más pequeño y delgado encima. Una luz roja salió del cilindro pequeño, y una línea de luz roja empezó a moverse hasta colocarse en medio del grupo. El presidente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"¡OH, NO!" – Gritó desesperadamente. – "¡DEBEMOS CUBRIRNOS, AHORA!"

Twilight y Applejack rápidamente saltaron entre unas rocas cercanas, asegurándose que los Pikmins no se quedaran atrás. Fue entonces cuando, del cilindro grande del domo, una ráfaga de disparos salieron a una velocidad increíble, rápidamente destrozando la roca, pero afortunadamente sin causar daños al grupo.

Del suelo salieron 4 enormes patas puntiagudas y de color negro, y levantaron el domo. Al salir completamente, las ponis se dieron cuenta que era en realidad una esfera de acero, abierta apenas un poco para dejar salir las patas.

"¡Es un Man-at-Legs!" – Gritó el presidente, claramente asustado. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su Piklopedia para buscar información, el Man-at-Legs activó la luz roja otra vez, apuntando al grupo.

"¡MUEVANSE!" – Grito Twilight, y ambas ponis saltaron hacia lados opuestos.

Desafortunadamente, algunos Pikmins, que entonces seguían a Applejack, tropezaron entre la confusión, y fueron alcanzados por los disparos. Applejack volteó a ver como los fantasmas de los Pikmins caídos aparecían en el lugar donde fueron eliminados y se disipaban en el aire.

Applejack rápidamente se movía entre los árboles y rocas, asegurándose de que los Pikmins restantes se mantuvieran cerca. Mientras tanto, Twilight y el presidente estaban del otro lado del Man-at-Legs, escondidos tras una roca mientras la criatura buscaba a Applejack.

"¿Cómo se supone que derrotemos a esa cosa?" – Preguntó Twilight, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Creo tener algo que podría ayudarnos." – Dijo el presidente, mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su traje. Luego de unos segundos, saco una botella con un líquido rojo en su interior. – "¡Bien! Es el ultimo spray ultra picante que me queda, debería ser suficiente."

"¿Spray ultra picante?"

"Si, esto nos ayudara, pero debo rociar a los Pikmins con eso, asi que debemos encontrar a…"

"¡BOOOOM!"

La roca donde se ocultaban estalló y se hizo pedazos, haciendo saltar del miedo a Twilight y el presidente. Pudieron ver a una criatura de color anaranjado, con un extraño cristal enfrente de sus ojos y 3 cilindros que salían de su espalda, siendo además partes de su piel. La criatura lanzó un rugido y disparó una vez más desde sus 3 cilindros, Twilight tomó al presidente con su magia y corrió.

"¡Un Gatling Groink!" – Gritó el presidente, identificando a la criatura.

Pero no era la única, de los arboles salió una especie de escarabajo negro, que desde su trompa empezaba a tomar aire, para luego lanzar una enorme roca desde su interior hacia la unicornio.

"¡Y un Armored Cannon Beetle!"

Twilight corría en zigzag para evitar los ataques de ambas criaturas, mientras trataba de no ser vista por el Man-at-Legs, que seguía buscando a Applejack. Ocasionalmente el jefe disparaba hacia un lado, pero sin éxito de derrotar a su oponente.

Finalmente, Twilight pudo ver a Applejack, escondida entre unos árboles y rocas, tratando de recuperar el aliento y con los Pikmins preparados.

"¡Applejack!" – Gritó Twilight, sin darse cuenta que su gritó llamó la atención de las 3 criaturas, quienes empezaron a moverse.

Twilight se reunió con Applejack, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las 3 criaturas se prepararon para disparar hacia donde Applejack se encontraba. Ella sólo pudo agacharse para esperar el final.

Sin embargo, nada pasó. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Twilight utilizando su magia para crear un domo alrededor de todo el grupo, protegiéndolos de los ataques. El presidente rápidamente bajo y vació el contenido de su botella sobre los Pikmins.

Apenas fueron tocados por el jugo rojo, las antenas de los Pikmins empezaron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, y en sus miradas se podía ver un gran nivel de determinación.

"Ese spray aumentará sus habilidades, pero no dura mucho tiempo, debemos atacar ya." – Le dijo el presidente a Applejack. Luego volteó su mirada a Twilight. – "Y creo que Twilight tampoco."

"¿Pues que esperamos? ¡A la carga!" – Dijo Applejack, saliendo del domo de magia seguida de los Pikmins, cuyas velocidades estaban a la par de la poni de tierra.

El Man-at-Legs empezó a disparar, esta vez hacia Applejack, quien fácilmente esquivaba los disparos sin problemas. Los Pikmins requerían de un poco más de ayuda, y un par de ellos fueron alcanzados por los ataques, pero a pesar de eso un buen numero de ellos alcanzó a Applejack, que estaba ahora abajo del Man-at-Legs.

Utilizando sus patas traseras, la poni naranja pateó a los Pikmins, quienes de adherían al jefe y empezaban su ataque. Cada vez que un Pikmin era sacudido, Applejack lo pateaba de nuevo hacia arriba, sin darle oportunidad al Man-at-Legs de recuperarse.

El Gatling Groink y el Armored Cannon Beetle preparaban sus ataques, sabiendo que la poni naranja estaba demasiado ocupada como para poder esquivar sus ataques, pero en cuanto iban a disparar, el Groink fue impactado por una piedra y el Cannon Beetle sintió un puñetazo en su parte posterior.

Twilight seguía lanzando piedras hacia el Groink con su magia, tratando de apuntar a sus cañones en la espalda. El presidente, por su parte, corría en círculos alrededor del Cannon Beetle, dándole puñetazos para distraerlos.

La batalla duró varios minutos, principalmente porque el cuerpo de acero del Man-at-Legs era muy resistente, pero finalmente este lanzo un rugido de dolor y los Pikmins bajaron. El jefe aún estaba de pie, pero muy débil. Applejack con una sonrisa en su cara, se acercó a una de las patas de la criatura, y al igual que los árboles de su granja, le dio una buena patada.

"¡FUERA ABAJO!" – Gritó Applejack, mientras el Man-at-Legs caía.

El cuerpo del jefe se rompió en varias partes metálicas, algunas aun unidas a su verdadero cuerpo, que era una masa gelatinosa. El Groink y el Cannon Beetle huyeron apenas el jefe tocó el suelo, sabiendo que el líder de su comunidad había sido derrotado. El grupo entero cayó al piso, todos buscando el poder descansar un poco.

"Que…buen…equipo…somos…. ¿verdad?" – preguntó Applejack, jadeando.

"Si…..eso…creo." – Respondió el presidente.

"Bueno." – Dijo Twilight, levantándose lentamente luego de unos minutos. – "Creo que debemos continuar, deben de estar esperándonos.

El grupo tomó a los Pikmins y continuaron por el camino señalado en el mapa de Twilight, esperando reunirse con los demás.

Nave estaba en medio del claro del bosque donde los 3 caminos se reunían. Estaba revisando los mapas y las celdas de contención, al igual que las 4 cebollas de Pikmins que estaban cerca.

"Vaya, ya se han tardado más de lo que creí." – Se decía Nave a sí misma. – "Creí que tener al president de los mejores empleados de vuelos Hocotate les ayudaría. Ya sabía yo que debía ayudarles, después de todo, soy incomparable."

"Incomparablemente egocéntrica, Nave." – Dijo una conocida voz detrás.

Nave se volteó, y vio al grupo del presidente acercándose por su camino.

"Oh…señor presidente…¡Que alegría verlo!" – Dijo Nave, obviamente avergonzada.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Nave decidió permanecer callada mientras Twilight explicaba que pasó, los grupos de Olimar y Louie llegando a la zona.

"Pues parece que a todos nos fue bien." – Dijo Twilight.

"¡Claro que sí!" – Respondió Rainbow. – "¡Ojala nos hubieran visto, hicimos que una almeja descomunal se comiera a una babosa gigante!"

"Eso no es nada." – Respondió Rarity, con un tono calmado, pero a la vez ansioso por poder tener una historia que asombraría a la pegaso azul. – "Yo fui totalmente ensalivada, y luego tuve que hacer de carnada viva para los sirvientes de una emperatriz."

"¡JA! Nosotros luchamos contra criaturas de acero." – Dijo Applejack, creyendo que su historia superaría a las demás. Las 3 ponis solo empezaron a reír, ya había sido demasiado para un solo día.

"¡Oh, por Celestia!" – Gritó Rarity, al ver que 3 de los Pikmins del grupo de Louie llevaban perlas. – "¡Son hermosas!"

"Sabía que te gustarían." – Dijo Pinkie. – "Las trajimos…solo…para…¿ti?"

En lugar de llevar las perlas a Rarity, los Pikmins llevaron las perlas a las cebollas roja, azul y amarilla. De cada una brotaron una gran cantidad de semillas Pikmin. Mientras los Pikmins del grupo de Olimar llevaban los restos de la emperatriz Bulborb hacia la cebolla blanca. Rarity miraba con la boca abierta como las 3 hermosas perlas habían sido consumidas.

"Bueno, ya sólo nos quedan 2 lideres." – Dijo Twilight, mirando hacia el cielo, viendo que el sol ya se ocultaba. – "Tendremos que acampar aquí, mañana a primera hora continuaremos con la misión."

El resto del grupo asintió con la cabeza, y luego de armar las tiendas y asegurarse que todos los Pikmins, tanto los que ya estaban como los recién nacidos, estuvieran en las cebollas correspondientes, las ponis finalmente se dieron un bien merecido descanso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Titán**

El sol de Celestia se levantaba lentamente sobre las montañas, y sus rayos lentamente se abrían camino a través del denso follaje del bosque Everfree, hasta cubrir un grupo conformado por 4 carpas y 4 cebollas.

Twilight Sparkle despertó apenas sintió el calor de los rayos solares en su cuerpo, pero al intentar moverse de donde estaba, se dio cuenta que Pinkie Pie, con quien había compartido la carpa, estaba durmiendo con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastando el de Twilight. La unicornio utilizó su magia para suavemente mover a Pinkie hacia un lado.

Twilight finalmente se levantó, y al estirarse sintió todos los huesos de su espalda crujir. _"Pinkie se mueve demasiado en las noches"_, pensó Twilight, _"La próxima vez le pediré a Rarity o a Fluttershy ser mi compañera de carpa"_.

Sabiendo que aún era demasiado temprano para continuar la misión, Twilight salió de la carpa intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Una vez afuera, estiró su cuerpo completo, sus huesos sonando con cada movimiento.

Twilight se sorprendió al ver que no era la única que estaba despierta, un poco más adelante pudo ver a Olimar, quien estaba dirigiendo un gran número de Pikmins a través del pasto, como si buscara algo.

"Buen día, Olimar." – Saludó la unicornio mientras se acercaba, el Hocotatense devolviendo el saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza. – "¿Qué haces?"

Un pequeño grito de los Pikmins los distrajo. Las coloridas criaturas estaban rodeando lo que parecía una gota de savia de árbol. Olimar utilizó su silbato para mover a todos los Pikmins posibles hacia la gota, y apenas estaban cerca estos empezaban a beber. Los Pikmins que alcanzaron a tomar aunque fuera un poco de la savia, inmediatamente se sacudían y las hojas o bulbos en sus cabezas se convertían en flores de manera casi instantánea.

"Asombroso, no leí nada como eso en la Piklopedia." – Dijo Twilight.

Olimar hizo un gesto con su mano, invitando a Twilight para que le ayudara a buscar más savia. Entre los 2, lograron volver flor a casi todos los Pikmins en cuestión de minutos. Ninguno de los 2 notó cuando el resto del grupo salía de sus carpas.

"Buenos días a todos." – Saludo Twilight a sus amigos.

"Buenos días." – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Nave, quien estaba dentro de la pequeña carpa de los Hocotatenses, se elevó hasta la altura de la cabeza de las ponis, y abrió el mapa del bosque Everfree.

"Bien, será mejor no perder el tiempo." – Dijo Nave, mientras se iluminaba una línea azul en el mapa. – "Si seguimos esta ruta, deberíamos encontrar una de las 2 comunidades restantes en tan solo un par de horas."

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" – Dijo Rainbow Dash, elevándose. – "¡Vamos, estoy de ánimo para luchar contra un monstruo hoy!"

El grupo rápidamente guardó el campamento, y tomando las cebollas y a los Hocotatenses en sus espaldas, las ponis empezaron el camino hacia la parte más profunda del bosque.

El viaje por el bosque no fue tan placentero como el día anterior, a medida que avanzaban, se volvían más frecuentes las apariciones de criaturas solitarias que, apenas hacían contacto visual con el grupo, se lanzaban a atacar. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de todos, cada monstruo era derrotado en cuestión de un minuto, incluso segundos si lograban bombardearlos con suficientes Pikmins.

"No veo tan necesario seguir recolectando los restos de esas criaturas." – Dijo Applejack, viendo como el número de Pikmins que llevaban era tan grande, que simplemente parecía que no había camino, sino una enorme alfombra multicolor debajo de las ponis.

"No seas ridícula, Applejack. ¡Entre más, mejor!" – Dijo Pinkie, ayudando a los Pikmins a llevar los restos de una planta cuyos pétalos parecían labios, produciendo más Pikmins azules.

"Pinkie tiene razón." – Dijo el presidente. – "Debemos poseer la mayor cantidad posible de Pikmins, para estar en el lado seguro."

"Esta es la primera vez que hemos manejado a tantos Pikmins a la vez." – Dijo Nave. – "Según mis precisos cálculos, tenemos un batallón de 777 Pikmins actualmente."

"¿Primera vez? ¿Cuántos Pikmins manejaban antes?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Apenas 100 entre nosotros 3." – Respondió el presidente.

Los monstruos que aparecieron durante los siguientes minutos de viaje fueron completamente diferentes a lo que el grupo había visto hasta ahora. La mayoría de los monstruos eran similares a las arañas, solo que al menos eran el doble del tamaño de las ponis, y al igual que ellas, estas arañas eran de todos los colores posibles.

"Esto se está poniendo extraño." – Dijo Rainbow Dash. – "¿Porqué ninguna de esas arañas nos ataca?"

"Porque nosotros no los hemos provocado." – Respondió Nave. – "Los miembros de la familia Dweevil generalmente no hacen nada salvo tomar tesoros o criaturas muertas para imitarlas."

"Si todos estos Dweevil están aquí, quiere decir que el líder ha de ser el miembro más poderoso de la familia." – Dedujo Twilight.

Fue entonces cuando Nave se empezó a sacudir violentamente por todos lados, sus circuitos incluso sacando chispas. El resto del grupo retrocedió ante el extraño comportamiento.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Nave?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, tratando de acercarse a la máquina, pero las chispas le impedían poder avanzar.

"¡Mis sensores detectan una gran cantidad de tesoros más adelante!"

"¡¿TESOROS?" – Gritó Rarity, sus ojos abiertos hasta donde era capaz. – "¿Joyas, diamantes, rubíes?"

"No lo sé, pero están más adelante."

Rarity fue la primera en ponerse a correr por el camino, el resto del grupo y los Pikmins detrás de ella. La unicornio blanca podía visualizar en su mente los tesoros: Enormes monedas de oro y plata, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes y demás.

Finalmente llegaron a otro claro en el bosque, y en el centro de este…chatarra, un montón de metal oxidado y cosas viejas, parcialmente enterradas en el suelo. Rarity solo se quedo parada ahí, con la boca abierta, sin hacer ningún sonido ni mover un solo músculo.

"Si, estos son." – Dijo Nave, luego que logró alcanzar a Rarity.

"Estos son… ¡¿ESTOS SON?" – Gritó la unicornio, enfurecida. – "¡Dijiste que eran tesoros, pero es solo basura!"

"¡No son basura!" – Respondió Nave, un poco enojada. – "Fácilmente podemos obtener cientos de pokos con estos tesoros."

"Hey, ¿nos perdimos de algo?" – Preguntó Rainbow, quién, junto con el resto del grupo, habían alcanzado a Rarity y Nave.

"Si, ¡que es solo un montón de chatarra!"

"¡Que no lo es!"

"¡Cálmense ustedes dos!" – Dijo Twilight de forma decidida, Rarity y Nave simplemente se miraron de manera amenazante antes de voltear sus miradas en direcciones opuestas.

"Tienen suerte de no haberse acercado más." – Dijo el presidente, abriendo su Piklopedia. – "¿Acaso no reconoces esos artefactos, Nave?"

El presidente buscó en las páginas de la Piklopedia, hasta que apareció la imagen de una enorme araña negra, que llevaba en su parte inferior los artefactos que estaban enterrados más adelante. El nombre de la criatura era "Titán Dweevil".

"Ese es el Titán Dweevil, una de las criaturas más peligrosas del planeta distante." – Explicó el presidente a las ponis. – "Y esos artefactos son sus armas: El cañón de llamas, el impulsor monstruoso, el terapista de shocks y la bomba cómica."

"¿Bomba cómica?" – Preguntó Pinkie Pie, emocionada. – "¿O sea que les gustas las bromas?"

"No, Pinkie, esa bomba despide un gas tóxico, que para los Pikmins y posiblemente nosotros sea muy peligroso."

"La llamamos bomba cómica porque cuando recolectamos una en nuestra última misión, vacié el veneno y la llene con gas de la risa." – Explicó Nave.

"Pues no hay que ser una genio para ver que encontramos al líder." – Dijo Applejack, viendo las armas enterradas. – "¿Pero como rayos vamos a atacarlo si esta bajo tierra?"

Twilight y Nave revisaron los alrededores del claro, viendo algunas rocas de gran tamaño bastante cerca.

"Creo que la mejor estrategia sería…" – Dijo Twilight.

"…ocultarnos tras esas rocas, y utilizar a algunos Pikmins para forzar al Titán a salir." – Termino Nave.

"¡Exacto!"

"Bien pensado." – Dijo el presidente, haciendo sonar su silbato para tomar a un grupo de Pikmins. – "Debemos ser cuidadosos contra esas armas. Por suerte, el Titán solo es capaz de manejar una a la vez."

El grupo se había divido entre las 4 rocas que estaban cerca, cada uno con suficientes Pikmins para protegerse. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity dieron una señal a Twilight para indicar que estaban preparadas. Twilight levantó una pesuña, y Louie lanzó a un solo Pikmin amarillo hacia donde estaban las armas.

"¡CLANK!"

El Pikmin impactó contra una de las armas, y el grupo espero ansioso que el Dweevil saltara fuera de la tierra, pero nada pasó. Louie llamó al Pikmin de regreso y lo lanzó nuevamente, pero una vez más no hubo respuesta del Titán.

"Tal vez alguien deba acercarse." – Sugirió Rainbow Dash.

Las ponis y los Hocotatenses intercambiaron miradas. ¿Quién iba a ser lo bastante valiente (o tonto) para acercarse a un peligroso monstruo?

"¡CLANK!"

El grupo entero volteó su mirada, y vieron que Louie estaba encima de las armas, pateándolas.

"Louie, ¿Te volviste loco?" – Preguntó Nave, sin moverse de su escondite.

Louie volteó a ver al resto del grupo y se encogió de hombros, y viendo que sus intentos de despertar al Titán eran inútiles, empezó a bajar de las armas.

Fue entonces cuando la tierra se sacudió con la intensidad de un terremoto, obligando a todo el grupo a perder el balance. Grandes fisuras se abrían desde donde las armas se encontraban enterradas, y entonces, una larga pata de araña negra emergió de la tierra. Y una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta.

La tierra donde las armas y Louie estaban empezó a levantarse, el resto del grupo viendo con temor como lentamente, el redondo y brillante cuerpo negro del Titán Dweevil salía a la superficie. Las armas cayeron, pero fueron atrapadas por 4 patas pequeñas que descansaban en la parte inferior. Louie simplemente se aferró a la parte superior, completamente asustado.

Finalmente, y con rugido que posiblemente se escuchó hasta Canterlot, el Titán Dweevil despertó. Ninguna de las ponis esperaba esto, la criatura no era enorme, ¡era gigantesca!, fácilmente la criatura más grande que habían visto hasta ahora. El titán giro su cuerpo hasta estar de frente con la roca donde Twilight y los Hocotatenses se encontraban, y una de sus patas pequeñas movió una de las armas, que tenía una válvula roja. Del arma salieron enormes llamas, y la roca fue rápidamente derretida, dejando a Twilight con la boca abierta.

"Ese fue su cañón de llamas." – Dijo Nave.

El titán disparó una vez más. Twilight y los Hocotatenses alcanzaron a escapar, pero no asi algunos de sus Pikmins. Todos los que fueron alcanzados por las llamas fueron eliminados inmediatamente, salvo por los Pikmins rojos.

"¡Chicas, ataquen las armas!" – Gritó Twilight. – "¡Si solo puede usar una a la vez, nosotros lo distraeremos!"

Pinkie Pie fue la primera en acercarse, acompañada de los Pikmins, y rápidamente los lanzó hacia donde estaba un arma de color rojo y amarillo, con un cristal en el centro.  
Nadie se esperaba lo que pasó, una de las patas libres del Titán tomó una tercera arma, que era redonda y de color morado, y disparo contra los Pikmins, quienes cayeron del Titán tosiendo.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede usar 2 armas a la vez?" – Grito el presidente.

El titán comenzó a avanzar por el claro, por lado arrojando llamas y por el otro gas tóxico. Pinkie trataba desesperadamente de reunir a sus Pikmins, que estaban muy cerca de una de las patas mayores del Titán.

"¡Pinkie, cuidado!" – Gritó Fluttershy, que aún estaba detrás de una roca.

Pinkie levantó la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo siguiente que vio a su alrededor fue una nube morada de la bomba cómica. La poni rosa podía sentir la toxina entrando en sus pulmones, haciéndola sentir mal. Era como si el aire a su alrededor tomara un sabor a podrido, este sabor quedando en su boca.

Aun tosiendo, Pinkie sintió una fuerte brisa, y al abrir los ojos vio de forma borrosa a Rainbow Dash moviendo sus alas con toda su fuerza, disipando las nubes tóxicas. Pinkie intentó moverse, pero simplemente no sentía sus piernas y colapsó.

Applejack y Rarity corriendo rápidamente hacia donde su amiga se encontraba y la levantaron.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, nosotras nos encargamos de Pinkie, ustedes usen a los Pikmins." – Dijo Applejack, mientras la unicornio blanca sacaba un maletín de primeros auxilios de su bolsa.

Las pegasos inmediatamente tomaron a todos los Pikmins que pudieron y volaron sobre el Titán, lanzando a todos los Pikmins sobre él. Parecía que era imposible que el Titán pudiera derribarlos desde esa posición. Fue entonces cuando el Titán tomó otra de sus armas: Un grifo con un medidor de presión de color azul.

Enormes torrentes de agua salieron disparados del arma, volando en diferentes direcciones. Aunque Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy pudieron esquivar los disparos con facilidad, varios de sus Pikmins eran golpeados, quedando atrapados en los charcos formados, ahogándose. Olimar rápidamente iba e intentaba salvar a la mayor cantidad posible utilizando su silbato.

"¿Crees poder cuidar a Pinkie tu sola, Rarity?" – Preguntó Applejack, al ver el caos de la batalla.

"Sin duda." – Dijo Rarity, mientras con su magia utilizaba un inhalador para darle aire puro a los pulmones de Pinkie.

"Bien, voy a ayudarlos."

Applejack rápidamente corrió hacia el Titán, llamando a todos los Pikmins cercanos con un fuerte silbido. Aprovechando que el Titán estaba distraído intentando atravesar la barrera mágica donde Twilight se había refugiado del cañón de llamas junto con Nave y el presidente, La poni de tierra lanzó a todos los Pikmins posibles con sus patas traseras a atacar la bomba cómica. Olimar, quien ya había logrado salvar a los Pikmins de los charcos, se le unió en los ataques utilizando a los Pikmins que logró rescatar.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la bomba cómica empezará a sacar chispas, gracias a los lanzamientos constantes de Applejack y Olimar. Fue entonces cuando el Titán decidió contraatacar utilizando el arma que Pinkie había intentado destruir, el terapista de shocks. Varias esferas metálicas con pequeños tubos salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, y una vez que todas estuvieron en el suelo, una red de electricidad se formó. La poni naranja apenas logro reaccionar, pero una de sus patas traseras sintió uno de los shocks, lo que la hizo perder el balance. Applejack trataba de mover su pierna pero sin respuesta.

Olimar, por el otro lado, estaba recuperándose del golpe recibido por el terapista de shocks. El Hocotatense vio como varios Pikmins que no eran de color amarillo eran destruidos de manera instantánea al contacto con la electricidad.

Twilight, Nave y el presidente seguían dentro del campo de fuerza, viendo como los demás empezaban a caer poco a poco.

"¡Debemos hacer algo!" – Dijo Twilight.

"Pero el titán sigue intentando incinerarnos, si quitas el campo de fuerza, seremos barbacoa." – Respondió Nave.

"No necesariamente. Si logro abrir un agujero del tamaño correcto, el presidente puede salir con los Pikmins y atacar al Titán."

El presidente inmediatamente tomó a todos los Pikmins que llevaban con su silbato.

"¡Estoy listo!"

Twilight se concentró, y abrió una pequeña parte del campo de fuerza que los protegía. El presidente y su ejército multicolor salió rápidamente de su protección y el presidente lanzó a todos los Pikmins contra el cañón de llamas. Apenas empezaron su ataque, el cañón finalmente se apagó, permitiéndole a Twilight disolver su campo de fuerza y descansar.

Olimar se reunió con el presidente, y entre los 2 empezaron a lanzar a los Pikmins que tenían reunidos hacia el cañón, el cual empezaba a sacar chispas y humo. Mientras, al Titán intentaba contraatacar con el impulsor monstruoso, lanzando grandes cantidades de agua por todos lados, y con la bomba cómica, lanzando ráfagas de gases tóxicos, aunque esta vez dichas ráfagas eran más débiles, gracias al daño causado por Applejack.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se unieron a la batalla tomando a los Pikmins que caían de las armas y rápidamente lanzados de nuevo hacia otra arma.

Luego de varios usos del inhalador, Pinkie empezó a respirar más normalmente, y ya podía mantenerse de pie, aunque aun estaba algo mareada.

"Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Pinkie querida, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto."

"Está bien." – Respondió la poni rosa, tosiendo un poco.

Rarity corrió hacia donde Applejack estaba en el suelo revisando la pata que había sido alcanzada por el terapista de shocks.

"¿Estás bien, Applejack?"

"Creo que sí, ya puedo mover mi pata." – Applejack volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba el titán. – "Debemos ayudarlos, vamos."

Twilight también empezaba a recuperarse de su excesivo uso de magia, y empezaba a levantarse. Pudo ver como 4 de sus amigas, junto con Olimar y el presidente, atacaban con los Pikmins las 4 armas, que ahora disparaban todas en direcciones al azar sin acertar a ningún objetivo.

"Debo…ayudarlas…" – Dijo Twilight, tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Gastaste mucha energía, necesitas descansar Twilight, tus amigas se encargarán del Titán Dweevil." – Le dijo Nave.

"¡BOOM!"

El estruendo hizo a todos retroceder, y con un fuerte impacto al piso, la bomba cómica había caído de una de las patas menores del Titán.

"¡Lo estamos logrando!" – Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Hay que seguir así!" – Gritó Rainbow Dash.

"¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!"

Y con 2 explosiones más, el terapista de shocks y el cañón de llamas cayeron al suelo también. El Titán claramente estaba molesto, y el impulsor monstruoso empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus disparos. Grandes chorros de agua eran lanzados en todas direcciones, y varias veces parecía que iban a alcanzar a un miembro del grupo. Finalmente un chorro alcanzó a su objetivo, y Rainbow Dash cayó al suelo con un fuerte impacto y empapada.

"¡Rainbow!" – Gritó Applejack, corriendo hacia su amiga, pero en su carrera no notó otro chorro de agua que la impacto por un costado, derribándola.

Rarity saltaba de un lado a otro, tratando de mantenerse a si misma y a los Pikmins a salvo de los disparos del impulsor, mientras Fluttershy trataba de lanzar a su grupo de Pikmins junto con Olimar y el presidente.

"Ya casi lo tenemos." – Dijo el presidente, al ver que el impulsor monstruoso empezaba a echar humor.

"¡BOOM!"

Finalmente, el impulsor monstruoso cayó del Titán, y junto con este, también empezaba a caer poco a poco la oscura piel del monstruo, revelando un cuerpo de color anaranjado que no parecía muy resistente.

"¡Es su oportunidad, está completamente indefenso!" – Dijo Nave.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se reincorporaron, al igual que Twilight y Pinkie Pie, y entre las 6 ponis, Olimar y el presidente, lanzaron a todos y cada uno de los Pikmins hacia el cuerpo y patas del Titán. Luego de unos minutos, un estruendoso chillido salió de la descomunal araña, y sus patas se disolvieron, haciendo que el cuerpo y Louie, quien aún se encontraba sobre el Titán, cayeran al suelo. Mientras el joven Hocotatense se ponía de pie, el resto del grupo estaba celebrando su victoria.

"¡No puedo creer que lo logramos! ¡Están todas bien?" – Dijo Twilight.

"Si lo estamos, Twilight." – Respondió Pinkie, tosiendo un poco.

"Ya solo nos falta uno de esos monstruos para poder terminar al trabajo." – Dijo Applejack.

"Nave, escanea la zona para ver donde se encuentra el último líder. Louie, Olimar, revisen sus Piklopedias, a ver si recordamos quién es." – Ordenó el presidente.

Nave, Olimar y Louie comenzaron de inmediato con sus labores.

"Chicas, empecemos a juntar algunas frutas y los restos del Titán, necesitamos recuperar el número de Pikmins que teníamos." – Dijo Twilight, al ver que el batallón de Pikmins se había reducido drásticamente.

Durante los siguientes minutos, mientras los Hocotatenses y Nave revisaban información sobre el último líder, las ponis recorrieron las cercanías del claro, tomando todas las frutas y flores que las cebollas podían aceptar para producir nuevos Pikmins. De repente, Nave empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños.

"Rayos, no podemos recordar cuál fue la última que trajimos." – Dijo el presidente, mientras con su mano le indicaba a Olimar y Louie cerrar sus Piklopedias. – "¿Tuviste suerte, Nave?"

"Creo que ya encontré al último líder." – Respondió revisando sus datos. – "Que extraño, al parecer no está en este bosque."

"¿¡QUÉ!" – Dijeron todos al unísono.

"Pero los demás líderes estaban en el bosque." – Le dijo Twilight. – "¿En qué otro lugar podría estar la criatura?"

Nave abrió el mapa de la zona, y empezó a moverse hasta mostrar el punto que simbolizaba la ubicación actual de la criatura. Ante la revelación, todos en el grupo inmediatamente se asustaron.

El monstruo se encontraba fuera del bosque Everfree, más específicamente, estaba justo en Ponyville.

"¡¿Esa cosa está en casa?" – Preguntó desesperada Rarity.

"¡Nuestros amigos y familias!" – Gritó Applejack.

"¡Debemos ir de inmediato!" – Dijo Rainbow, preparándose para volar.

"¡Espera, Rainbow!" – Dijo Twilight, obligando a la Pegaso a no despegar. – "Ya conozco el camino desde este claro hasta el pueblo, puedo teletransportarlos a todos."

"¿Estás segura, Twilight? Usaste mucha magia para evitar que te atacaran. – Pregunto Fluttershy.

"Estoy bien. Ahora, tomen las cebollas y júntense."

El grupo hizo eso, y una vez todos reunidos, Twilight cerró sus ojos y concentró todo su poder en su cuerno, que empezó a brillar más fuerte que nunca. Al abrir los ojos, la unicornio vio que ella y sus amigos estaban en la plaza de Ponyville, y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ponis corrían de un lado a otro, mientras algunos permanecían ocultos en diferentes lugares. A la distancia se podía ver una gran cantidad de polvo moviéndose, posiblemente donde el líder se encontraba.

"Oh, no, démonos prisa." – Dijo Twilight, y el grupo empezó a correr hacia la enorme nube de polvo.

Sin embargo, solo llegaron hasta medio camino al ver que la nube se acercaba hacia ellos, y pronto pudieron ver a la criatura. Decir que era más grande que las anteriores hubiera sido un insulto, esta criatura era fácilmente la más grande. Su cuerpo tenía una forma redonda, con 2 brazos, 2 piernas y lo que parecía una cabeza, pero lo más extraño es que estaba hecho de agua. Sus brazos y piernas estaban tomando de los lados 2 enormes cilindros de roca.

Una vez enfrente de las ponis, la criatura levantó el cilindro frontal, y con un enorme rugido golpeó el suelo, causando un poderoso temblor.

"E…eso…eso es…" – Dijo Twilight, asustada.

"¡EL WATERWRAITH!" – Gritó Nave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Batalla Final**

Miedo, eso era lo que Twilight sentía en ese momento. Ella había leído algunos libros sobre el miedo verdadero, pero jamás creyó experimentarlo de primera mano (o pezuña, en su caso). Ni Nightmare Moon, ni Discord, ni siquiera la reina de los Changelings y su ejército habían despertado esto en el corazón de Twilight, miedo puro. Su mirada estaba fija en la colosal criatura que se levantaba enfrente de ella y sus amigas.

La unicornio probablemente se habría quedado congelada en su sitio, para poder ser aplastada por el monstruo, de no ser por Applejack jalando de su cola para obligarla a correr.

El Waterwraith rugió una vez más, y utilizando sus 2 cilindros de roca como aplanadoras empezó a avanzar en persecución de las ponis y los Hocotatenses.

"¿¡Qué rayos es esa cosa!" – Preguntó Applejack.

"¡Es el Waterwraith, una de las criaturas más peligrosas del planeta distante!" – Respondió Nave.

"Si es tan peligrosa, ¡¿Porqué la capturaron?" – Preguntó Rarity, enojada.

"Ni nosotros sabemos, no estaba en la lista de especímenes que capturamos." – Le respondió el presidente, mientras el grupo corría por las calles de Ponyville, tratando de adelantarse al monstruo.

"¡¿Entonces como es que está aquí?" – Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¡Ni idea! Es posible que haya eliminado al líder original y tomado su posición. Pero lo importante ahora es buscar la manera de detenerlo."

"¡Pues creo que es obvio lo que hay que hacer!" – Al decir esto la pegaso bajo rápidamente y tomó a todos los Pikmins que pudo con sus pezuñas, e inmediatamente cambió su curso de vuelo en dirección al Waterwraith.

"¡Rainbow, espera!" – Gritó Twilight, pero ya era tarde, su amiga ya había lanzado a los Pikmins hacia el monstruo. Todas las ponis quedaron estupefactas cuando los Pikmins eran derrotados al contacto con el Waterwraith, y este sin ni un solo rasguño.

"¿Pero qué?" – Preguntó Rainbow mientras volaba hacia sus amigas, el Waterwraith aun en persecución.

"Trate de decírtelo, según la Piklopedia, el Waterwraith no tiene forma física en este mundo." – Respondió Twilight.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Quiere decir que su forma real está en una dimensión alternativa. La única forma de hacerla aparecer es con los Pikmins púrpuras." – Respondió Nave.

El grupo finalmente encontró un lugar donde esconderse, un callejón lo bastante pequeño como para que el Waterwraith no pudiera pasar. Una vez dentro, el Waterwraith cambio su curso, y se dirigió de regreso al resto de los ponis del pueblo, que seguían corriendo y escapando.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, recuperando el aliento.

"Necesitamos a los Pikmins púrpuras, son los únicos que pueden vencerlo." – Dijo Twilight.

"Pero no sabemos donde están." – Dijo Pinkie.

"Creo que tengo una idea." – Dijo Nave, mientras abría un mapa de Ponyville y las zonas cercanas. – "Muéstrenme donde encontraron las otras 4 cebollas, tal vez con los datos de sus ubicaciones pueda triangular la posición de la cebolla púrpura."

"Yo encontré la cebolla roja cerca del bosque." – Dijo Fluttershy, señalando con su pezuña el lugar en el mapa.

"Yo a los blancos en la zona rocosa."

"Yo a los amarillos cerca de Sugarcube Corner."

"Y Zecora me dijo que los azules estaban cerca de su hogar en el bosque, por la zona del lago."

Nave rápidamente empezó a calcular, haciendo extraños sonidos desde su interior. Luego de unos momentos, un quinto punto, de color púrpura, apareció en el mapa.

"¡Creo que los encontré!"

"Bien hecho Nave, ahora debemos…"

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Al escuchar el grito, el grupo se asomo por el callejón, el Waterwraith al parecer estaba furioso de no haberlos encontrado, y ahora en lugar de destruir sólo los lugares por los que pasaba, empezaba a destruir edificios con sus aplanadoras, reduciéndolos a escombros.

Twilight rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia el grupo y dijo:"Debemos actuar ahora. Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack, ustedes son las más rápidas, vayan con Nave y Olimar a buscar la cebolla púrpura."

"¡Entendido!" – Respondió la pegaso, haciendo un saludo militar. Pinkie, Applejack y Olimar hicieron lo mismo.

"El resto de nosotros nos quedaremos y trataremos de sacar al Waterwraith del pueblo." – Dijo Twilight, girando para ver al resto del grupo, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

"Buena suerte a todos." – Dijo Applejack, antes de empezar a galopar hacia donde Rainbow y Pinkie habían ya avanzado.

"Bien, júntense todos." – Dijo Twilight a los demás. – "Tengo un plan."

"Según mis cálculos, la cebolla púrpura debería estar… ¡ahí!" – Dijo Nave, en dirección a una cueva.

"¿Dentro de la cueva? Je, esto será fácil, yo me encargo, chicas." – Dijo Rainbow Dash, y se dirigió a la cueva.

"¡Esto parece que será fácil!" – Dijo Pinkie Pie, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó un grito dentro de la cueva, proveniente de la pegaso.

"¡CUBRANSE!"

El grupo se oculto en los árboles cercanos, y siguiendo a Rainbow hacia la salida, una enorme flama dorada salió, reduciendo otro grupo de árboles a cenizas.

"¡¿Hay un dragón ahí adentro?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Si…y la…cebolla…está en su nido…de tesoros." – Respondió Rainbow, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Un dragón?" – Dijo Nave. – "¿Cómo su amigo Spike?"

"Si, pero mucho más grande y feroz."

"¿Cómo vamos a obtener la cebolla púrpura ahora?" – Pregunto Pinkie.

"Alguien debe distraerlo y sacarlo de la cueva, mientras los demás buscan la cebolla."  
Olimar inmediatamente se ofreció para el trabajo, y el resto del grupo volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no, no voy a hacerlo."

"Eres la más rápida de nosotras, Rainbow, necesitamos que ayudes a Olimar." – Le dijo Applejack.

"Ugh, está bien. Sube, Olimar." – Respondió Rainbow, y el capitán, acompañado de algunos Pikmins, subieron a la espalda de la pegaso.

"¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!"

"¡En Marcha!" – Gritó Twilight, y el grupo se dividió en diferentes direcciones, mientras ella se acercaba hacia donde el Waterwraith estaba causando estragos y tomaba una roca cercana con su magia.– "¡Oye, bolsa de agua, aquí estoy!"

Twilight lanzó la roca hacia el cuerpo del Waterwraith. La roca obviamente no le causo daño al monstruo, simplemente pasando a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para que el Waterwraith se diera vuelta y enfocara toda su atención a Twilight.

La unicornio empezó a galopar hacia un grupo de edificios del pueblo que no habían sido destruidos aún, con el Waterwraith acercándose peligrosamente por detrás.

"¡AHORA!"

Del techo de los edificios, diferentes objetos empezaron a caer sobre el Waterwraith, desde escombros de otros edificios hasta tinas de baño, todo siendo lanzado por la magia de Rarity, Fluttershy y los Pikmins.

"No podemos lastimarlo, pero si retrasarlo hasta que los otros regresen." – Dijo el presidente, mientras comandaba a un gran grupo de Pikmins a tirar sobre el Waterwraith un enorme anuncio publicitario.

Pronto el Waterwraith se encontraba rodeado de muros hechos con cualquier cosa imaginable. La criatura levantó una de sus aplanadoras para demoler la pared, pero al golpearla, esta apenas se movió. Molesto, el Waterwraith comenzó a golpear y a golpear como loco.

"Sabía que ese hechizo pegajoso era bueno, pero no creí que fueran tan bueno." – Dijo Twilight entre risas.

"¿Crees que sea suficiente?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, mientras bajaba hacia donde Twilight estaba.

"Deberá serlo por ahora." – Respondió, volteando su mirada hacia la zona donde sus amigos deberían estar. – "Dense prisa, chicos."

Rainbow Dash volvió a entrar a la cueva, esta vez con Olimar y 2 Pikmins rojos en su espalda, acercándose lo más silenciosamente posible al dragón, que dormía sobre una montaña de joyas y monedas de oro. Desde su posición, la Pegaso y el Hocotatense podían ver perfectamente la cebolla púrpura, cerca de la cola del dragón.

"Muy bien, Olimar, haz lo tuyo." – Dijo Rainbow, y Olimar tomó al par de Pikmins rojos y los lanzó hacia el dragón.

Uno de los Pikmins no dio directamente contra el dragón, pero el segundo impactó directamente contra su ojo, despertando al dragón que, como el grupo se lo esperaba, no estaría muy feliz de ser interrumpido de su siesta por segunda vez. Luego de un enorme rugido, el dragón lanzo una enorme flama hacia los 2 Pikmins, quienes simplemente se quedaron parados en su sitio. Al ver que estas criaturas no sufrieron daño, el dragón abrió su boca y le lanzó hacia los Pikmins para devorarlos, pero sólo sintió el sabor de la tierra.

Al levantar su cabeza vio a la misma pegaso de hace un momento, con sus 2 atacantes y otra criatura extraña en su espalda. La pegaso simplemente le sacó la lengua y dijo: "Atrápanos si puedes, escamoso."

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Nave estaban afuera de la cueva, cerca de unos árboles, cuando escucharon un segundo rugido proveniente del dragón, y casi de inmediato vieron a Rainbow Dash y Olimar saliendo a toda velocidad, con el dragón justo detrás de ellos.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad!" – Dijo Applejack, y junto con Pinkie Pie entraron a la cueva. Nave podía ver desde su posición al dragón, tratando de derribar a Rainbow y Olimar del aire con sus garras.

"¡La tenemos!" – Dijo Pinkie, mientras ella y Applejack salían de la cueva con la cebolla púrpura en la espalda de la pony anaranjada.

"Bien, debemos cultivar Pikmins. ¡Rápido!"

Ambas ponis de tierra silbaron para llamar a los demás Pikmins, y rápidamente los lanzaron contra arbustos con y árboles con fruta cercanos. Applejack incluso dejo que tomaran algunas manzanas de sobra que tenía en su bolsa.

En pocos minutos, una enorme cantidad de semillas se encontraban plantadas en el suelo.

"¡Sáquenlos, Rainbow y el capitán ya no aguantarán más!" – Gritó Nave, viendo que Rainbow continuaba esquivando los ataques del dragón.

Applejack y Pinkie empezaron a sacar a los Pikmins tan rápido como podían, y veían como estos Pikmins, al igual que los blancos, eran bastante diferentes a los Pikmins rojos, azules y amarillos. Los Pikmins Púrpuras no eran tan altos, pero si más gordos, y sus cabezas estaban adornadas no solo con el tallo, sino además con 4 pelos negros.

"¡Listo, vamos a ayudarlos!" – Comandó Nave.

El grupo fue a donde se encontraban Rainbow y el dragón, algo no muy sencillo pues los Pikmins púrpuras eran demasiado lentos, y cuando Applejack trató de llevarlos en su espalda, simplemente no podía, por lo pesados que eran.

"Oh, cierto, olvidé mencionarlo, los Pikmins púrpuras tienen el peso y fuerza de 10 Pikmins comunes." –Dijo Nave a una frustrada y adolorida Applejack.

Finalmente llegaron a donde la batalla entre la Pegaso y el dragón se realizaba. Varios árboles y arbustos cercanos estaban hechos cenizas, y el dragón continuaba intentar derribar a Rainbow Dash de los cielos con sus llamas y garras.

"¡Debemos ayudarla!" – Dijo Pinkie, y procedió a tomar uno de los Pikmins púrpuras y lanzarlo por los aires…solo para caer rápidamente al suelo luego de volar medio metro de distancia.

"Debido a su peso, los Pikmins púrpuras no pueden ser lanzados muy lejos ni se pegan a sus oponentes." – Explico Nave.

"Sabes Nave, eso debiste haberlo dicho hace un buen rato." – Respondió enojada Applejack.

Applejack se acercó a una de las patas del dragón, y rápidamente lanzó a varios Pikmins púrpuras con sus patas traseras. Los Pikmins cayeron con fuerza sobre una de las garras del dragón, incluso haciendo que esta empezara a quebrarse. Ante el dolor, el dragón rápidamente bajo su atención al suelo, y se lanzó para devorar a los Pikmins.

O eso habría hecho de no haber sido por Pinkie Pie, que rápidamente lanzó todos los Pikmins restantes contra el dragón. No importaba cuanto se sacudiera el dragón, cada vez que un Pikmin caía, otra docena de ellos caía sobre su cabeza o escalaba por su cuerpo para empezar a golpearlo con sus tallos.

Luego de unos momentos, el dragón finalmente se sacó de encima a todos los Pikmins, pero en lugar de contraatacar, el dragón, completamente adolorido, decidió volar de regreso a su cueva. Rainbow pudo escuchar algo similar a un llanto cuando el dragón pasó cerca de ella.

"Ugh, me siento mal por él, no estaba haciendo ningún daño realmente." – Dijo la Pegaso mientras bajaba.

"No podemos preocuparnos de eso ahora, Rainbow." – Respondió Nave.

"Cierto, debemos regresar a Ponyville cuanto antes." – Dijo Applejack, cargando la cebolla púrpura en su espalda.

"¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM!"

El muro que contenía al Waterwraith se debilitaba, y así también la paciencia del monstruo. Ya llevaba varios minutos tratando de echar abajo la estructura, y con cada nuevo golpe, un pedazo cada vez más grande colapsaba.

"Oh no, ese muro no lo contendrá más, y los demás aún no regresan con los Pikmins púrpuras." – Dijo Twilight, preocupada.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Debemos hacer que nos siga fuera del pueblo, no podemos arriesgar más a ponis inocentes." – Dijo el presidente, Louie asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡CRACK!"

Twilight y su grupo vio como finalmente el muro colapsaba, y el Waterwraith, furioso, empezaba a golpear el piso con su aplanadora frontal. El grupo rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero notaron algo extraño. El Waterwraith no estaba siguiéndolos, en cambio, el monstruo dio media vuelta y empezó a destruir todo a su paso.

"¡Pero se supone que iba a seguirnos!" – Dijo Twilight sorprendida.

"Debe ser su cambio de comportamiento, al igual que las demás criaturas." – Dijo el presidente.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a…?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, cuando fue interrumpida.

"¡AYUDA!"

Twilight giró su cabeza al escuchar el familiar grito, y vio como el Waterwraith se acercaba para aplastar a Spike, quien al parecer estaba atorado en algunos escombros.

"¡SPIKE!" – Gritó Twilight, y usando su magia estuvo casi de inmediato apareció al lado del pequeño dragón, y empezó a sacar cuanto escombro le era posible mientras el Waterwraith se acercaba peligrosamente.

"No, Twilight, vete." – Dijo Spike.

"¡¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a dejarte, eres mi amigo!" – Respondió la unicornio, pero ya era tarde.

La sombra del Waterwraith cubría a Twilight y Spike, y lentamente levantó su aplanadora frontal, listo para acabar con sus presas. Twilight saltó sobre Spike, para intentar protegerlo con su cuerpo, aunque ella sabía que era en vano. Ya no podía hacer nada, aún intentar teletransportarse no ayudaría, ya no quedaba tiempo.

Twilight cerró los ojos, y espero el inminente final.

"¡THUM!"

Twilight esperó, y esperó, pero el golpe de la aplanadora no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella y Spike vieron que el Waterwraith se había detenido en pleno ataque. Su cuerpo líquido empezaba a sacudirse rápidamente, y lentamente empezaba a cambiar de color, de un claro azul transparente a un púrpura oscuro, dándole un aspecto de agua contaminada. Una vez que todo su cuerpo se volvió púrpura, el Waterwraith bajo su aplanadora, pero no para aplastar a Twilight y Spike, sino para moverse rápidamente lejos de ahí, emitiendo un sonido similar a un llanto.

Twilight no podía entender lo que había pasado, hasta que algo le tocó una pata, y pudo ver a su salvador.

"¡Un Pikmin púrpura!"

Fue entonces cuando los llantos del Waterwraith se intensificaron, y Twilight vio como su cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto de miles de Pikmins de 5 colores diferentes.

"Twilight, Spike, ¿están bien?" – Dijo Applejack, acercándose.

"Si lo estamos, gracias a ustedes y a los Pikmins." – Respondió la unicornio, sacando a Spike de los escombros.

"Esa es la forma física del Waterwraith." Dijo Nave, quien también se había acercado. – "Por alguna extraña razón el sonido que hacen los Pikmins púrpuras es lo único que permite manifestarla."

El Waterwraith empezó a sacudirse a los Pikmins, y su cuerpo volvía a tomar su coloración cristalina. Twilight tomó al Pikmins morado con su magia y lo lanzó, causando otro fuerte sonido cerca del monstruo y obligándolo a retomar su color púrpura. Las amigas de Twilight y los Hocotatenses no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente lanzaron a todos los Pikmins posibles.

"¡CRACK! ¡BUM!"

Con un enorme estruendo, las aplanadoras del Waterwraith fueron destruidas, y sus medios de ataque, el Waterwraith empezó a correr asustado. Twilight no pudo aguantar el reírse de la ridícula forma de moverse del Waterwraith, rebotando y tambaleándose por todos lados.

Solo bastó un Pikmin púrpura para detener al Waterwraith y repetir el ataque, luego de algunos minutos, el Waterwraith se detuvo por completo, y su cuerpo empezaba a evaporarse como si fuera agua de verdad. Con último rugido, el último de los líderes fue completamente eliminado.

"Lo…lo…" – Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡LO LOGRAMOS!" – Gritó Pinkie Pie con todas sus fuerzas. – "¡ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Adiós**

"Vamos, Twilight, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta."

"¡Ya voy, Spike!"

Twilight terminó de escribir en el pergamino, lo enrolló y lo puso en su bolsa, y bajo hasta el primer piso de la librería donde Spike estaba esperando impaciente.

"Lista, Spike, ya podemos irnos."

Los 2 salieron de la librería, y Twilight dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como estaba Ponyville. Normalmente habría tomado semanas, incluso meses, reparar todo el daño hecho, pero gracias a los Pikmins, la reconstrucción de Ponyville fue hecha en tiempo récord.

De camino a Sugarcube Corner, donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo, Twilight pudo ver un puesto de revistas donde el diario principal de Equestria decía:

"_CRIATURAS ATRAPADAS"_

"_Gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de los elementos de la harmonía y unos extraños visitantes de otro planeta, la amenaza del bosque Everfree, que fue confirmada como criaturas alienígenas salvajes, fueron atrapadas y están ahora en espera de ser devueltas a su ambiente natural. La princesa Celestia dará sus agradecimientos personales a nuestros salvadores en los próximos días."_

Twilight solo sonrió, la noticia de que ya todo estaba en calma ya había llegado a toda Equestria, y era justo a la fiesta de "Gracias por venir y ayudarnos a salvar Equestria con los Pikmins" a donde se dirigía Twilight.

Sugarcube Corner estaba decorada de pies a cabeza principalmente con plantas y piñatas que se parecían a las criaturas del planeta distante. Las demás amigas de Twilight y los Hocotatenses ya se encontraban dentro.

"¡Hasta que llegaste, Twilight!" – Dijo Rainbow Dash al ver a la unicornio entrar a la pastelería.

"Perdón por la demora." – Respondió Twilight, mientras se acercaba a ver el pastel de 3 pisos, decorado con pequeños Pikmins de plástico. – "Wow, Pinkie Pie, estos muñequitos están muy bien hechos."

"¿Muñequitos? No hice muñequitos, Twilight." – Respondió Pinkie, mientras colocaba en la mesa una bandeja con galletas.

Al devolver su mirada al pastel, pudo ver que los Pikmins en el pastel eran de verdad, y que estaban haciendo agujeros por todos lados. Twilight silbó para sacar a los Pikmins de la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, los invitados empezaron a llegar. Todas sus miradas estaban fijas inmediatamente en los Hocotatenses, haciéndoles preguntas sobre su mundo y sobre los Pikmins. Los Hocotatenses tuvieron que ingeniárselas para convencer a los ponis que sin Twilight y sus amigas, no habrían logrado recapturar a las criaturas.

La fiesta continuó por un buen tiempo, los ponis conversando, preguntando a los Hocotatenses, los más pequeños pidiendo una foto o autógrafo al presidente y Olimar mientras Louie se atragantaba con los bocadillos.

Finalmente, en su carruaje dorado, la princesa Celestia en persona llegó a la fiesta. La sorpresa no fue tan grande, pues todos esperaban que ella llegara a darle sus agradecimientos a quienes detuvieron la invasión. Luego de una reverencia, la princesa habló:

"Un placer conocerlos finalmente, Hocotatenses, y como deben saber, estoy aquí para darles las gracias por haber salvado Equestria."

"Con todo respeto, su majestad." – Respondió Nave. – "No fuimos nosotros quienes salvamos Equestria, solo enmendamos nuestro error."

"Cierto, Nave." – Dijo el presidente. – "Si alguien merece más estos agradecimientos, son Twilight y sus amigas. Ellas fueron quienes decidieron arriesgar sus vidas sólo para ayudarnos a corregir nuestras malas decisiones. Y prometo que nuestra primera parada en el camino de regreso es al planeta distante a devolver a las criaturas a su hábitat natural."

La princesa asintió con la cabeza: "Twilight me dijo que su compañía tenía algunos problemas financieros, por favor acepten esto como un regalo, espero sea suficiente."

Usando su magia, la princesa levitó un cofre, que al abrirlo reveló una generosa cantidad de joyas y monedas.

"Oh, no, alteza, no podemos…"

"Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Los Hocotatenses se miraron entre sí, sabían que no merecían tal recompensa por lo que hicieron, pero a la vez no querían faltarle el respeto a la princesa.

"Bue…bueno, si usted insiste, majestad." – Dijo el presidente, algo nervioso.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?" – Dijo Pinkie, apareciendo de la nada. – "¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!"

Y así fue, la fiesta de agradecimiento continuó por unas cuantas horas, todos los ponis, incluyendo a la princesa, disfrutando del momento y de las historias que Nave y el presidente contaban sobre el planeta distante.

Luego de que se acabaran los pasteles y dulces, el presidente se levantó de su asiento.

"Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de regresar a Hocotate." – Dijo, volteándose para ver a Twilight y sus amigas. – "Quiero darles las gracias una vez más, honestamente perdí la esperanza por un tiempo, pero con su ayuda todo salió bien."

"Fue un placer ayudarlos, señor presidente, y verdadero honor conocerlos a ustedes." –Respondió Twilight.

"Espero que no nos olviden." – Dijo Rarity.

"Eso nunca." –Dijo Nave. – "Tengo todo registrado y respaldado."

"Gracias por la aventura, chicos." –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Que les vaya bien con su compañía." – Dijo Applejack.

"Cuídense." – Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Y no duden en visitarnos!" – Terminó Pinkie Pie.

Los Hocotatenses, acompañados por las ponis y la princesa, salieron de Sugarcube Corner, y Nave empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños, haciendo que el resto de la nave principal bajará del cielo, acompañada de las cebollas, y se estacionara enfrente de sus tripulantes. Nave se elevó y se posicionó en la parte superior, donde pertenecía.

"Antes de irnos, tenemos un regalo especial para ti, Fluttershy." – Dijo el presidente.

"¿Para mí?"

"Si, tú fuiste la primera en encontrar a los Pikmins, y queremos que tengas esto." – Al decir esto, Olimar se acercó a la pegaso, y le dio una maceta con una sola flor, exactamente igual a las flores que adornaban las cabezas de los Pikmins.

"Oh, es hermosa, gracias."

"Yo también tengo algo para ustedes." – Dijo Twilight, sacando un pergamino de su bolsa y entregándoselo al presidente, quien leyó la primera línea.

"¿Reporte de amistad?"

"Es lo que hago, y ustedes nos enseñaron algo muy valioso: Que para que el trabajo en equipo funcione de manera óptima, los que trabajan juntos deben ser más que compañeros de equipo, deben ser amigos, solo así se lograrán los mejores resultados."

El presidente pareció no comprender al principio, pero luego sonrió ante el hecho de que ahora eran amigos.

"Olimar, Louie, llamen a los Pikmins."

Los 2 empleados usaron sus silbatos y los Pikmins se pusieron en formación. Antes de entrar a sus cebollas, los Pikmins inclinaron sus cabezas ante las ponis, como si supieran que se estaban despidiendo.

Rápidamente los Pikmin entraron en sus respectivas cebollas, salvo por un Pikmin rojo, que se detuvo justo a la entrada de su cebolla.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese Pikmin?" – Preguntó Rainbow.

"Ni idea." – Respondió Nave.

El Pikmin se quedó ahí, mirando a las ponis, cuando finalmente sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a los Hocotatenses, cuando señaló y dijo:

"¡Ponis!"

Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, el Pikmin entró en su cebolla, y con esto las 5 cebollas guardaron sus patas y empezaron a elevarse.

"Todo listo, señor presidente." – Dijo Nave. – "Pikmins guardados, especímenes en mi súper almacenaje y tanques de energía al máximo."

Uno a uno los Hocotatenses entraron en la Nave, dando un saludo final a las ponis.

Las ponis simplemente se despedían mientras la nave se elevaba hacia el cielo, hasta que desapareció en el firmamento.

Fluttershy entonaba una pequeña melodía mientras le daba agua a la planta que decoraba su ventana. Cada vez que la veía se sentía feliz. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa tarde cuando descubrió a las criaturas que portaban una flor similar, y cada vez que lo recordaba, su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

Fluttershy podría quedarse la flor por horas, hasta que fue interrumpida por unos golpes en sus pezuñas. Al bajar su mirada vio a su conejo, Ángel, mostrándole un reloj.

"Oh, es cierto Ángel, llegaremos tarde al picnic de mascotas poni." – Dijo Fluttershy, y subiendo a Ángel a su espalda, empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Pikmin!"

Fluttershy se detuvo de inmediato y volteó su cabeza al oír lo que parecía un Pikmin, pero no había nada ahí, salvo por la flor en su maceta. La pegaso se encogió de hombros y salió con su conejo de su hogar.

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más, habría visto a la flor de la maceta moviéndose…y extrañamente diciendo:

"¡PIKMIN!"


End file.
